Voyerista
by Arukise98
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es un camboy, muy popular dentro de Yoshiwara Webcam, por lo cual tiene el rango de Oiran, sin embargo un nuevo contrincante llega arrebatandole el puesto. Pero Naruto no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, va a destruir a esa persona que se puso en su camino
1. Capitulo Uno Bienvenidos a Yoshiwara

NOTA IMPORTANTE

Naruto no me pertenece, le corresponde todos los derechos a Kishimoto, que esta otorgando permisos para hacer Novelas a otros, asi que estoy esperando el mío para darle mas dinero, vendiendo novelas SNS.

Otra cosa muy importante, Este Fanfic esta inspirado en dos autoras maravillosas dentro del Fandom SNS: Risana Ho y LadyBondage, cuyos fanfic "Oiran, acompañante de Placer" y "Camboy" me inspiraron en hacer mi propia historia. Asi que a ellas dos se las dedico con cariño

VOYERISTA EXHIBICIONISTA

La tarde caía lentamente en la ciudad de Tokyo, inundando el cielo en una amplia gama de tonos naranja. Como si esto fuera una señal, un gran número de personas en la calle se movían en sus vehículos o a pie con el propósito de retornar a sus hogares, con el propósito de compatir las últimas horas del día con su familia, y relajarse viendo algún buen programa de televisión.

Esa noche, Naruto Uzumaki, un estudiante universitario, caminaba a paso veloz por la calle, esquivando a otras personas que igual que él transitaban por la vía pública.

El motivo detrás de dicha prisa no era una reunión con amigos o familiares, ni una cita romántica; tampoco hobbies geek cómo ir a la tienda de cómics y mangas, donde regularmente iba con devoción.

A Naruto se le antojaba más invertir su tiempo en divertirse en su pasatiempo favorito, un tanto peculiar, pero que le ayudaba a distraerse de los deberes escolares y entretenerse un rato.

Mientras el Uzumaki andaba a buen paso, captó la atención de unas colegialas jóvenes, que estaban reunidas al borde de la calle. Al pasar a un lado, las féminas no le quitaron la vista de encima, soltando risitas tímidas justo cuando el susodicho empezó a alejarse del punto de donde estaban.

Naruto estaba más que acostumbrado de llamar la atención en la calle. A pesar de tener ascendencia japonesa, poseía ciertas características y atributos físicos muy singulares, impropios de la nacionalidad asiática: una piel morena similar al color de la canela, sumado a una cabellera dorada que se alborotaba en muchos pinchos, con unos ojos azules grandes a juego.

Era consciente del interés que levantaba en el ámbito femenino, no obstante se mantenía soltero, y se planteó permanecer así por un tiempo, a fin de enfocarse en sus estudios y empleo.

Eligió alejarse del amor por un tiempo, a fin de recuperarse de su última ruptura amorosa con Sakura Haruno hace unos meses atrás.

Naruto se enamoró de la chica de cabello rosa a primera vista en la universidad T, empero la fémina rehusó sus invitaciones por algunas semanas hasta que la insistencia del rubio rindió sus frutos.

Duraron seis meses siendo pareja oficialmente, los dos crearon muchas experiencias bonitas en ese periodo, hasta que la fantasía romántica perdió su brillo cuando Sakura descubrió el hobbie secreto de su novio. Pesé a que conversaron acerca de este asunto, llegando al acuerdo de que superarían esto, fue totalmente en vano, ya que para Sakura le resultaba incómodo que su enamorado hiciera ese tipo de actividades. Por lo tanto, decidieron terminar la relación, quedando en buenos términos.

Ahora su carrera profesional recobraba el peso como prioridad en su vida, después de todo, Naruto se mudó a Tokyo en primer lugar por ese motivo, ya que solo ahí se ofertaba dicha profesión. Aunque también influyó el deseo de abandonar el nido familiar, en busca de independencia y alejarse un tiempo de sus sobre protectores padres pues era hijo único.

Estos dos años y medio que tenía cohabitando en la ciudad habían transcurrido más rápido de lo que pensó. Podía decir orgulloso que su objetivo de una vida libre y plena se mantenía viento en popa. Tenía un empleo que le gustaba bastante, Rasa, padre de Gaara, era tan estricto como Kushina, no obstante contar con la compañía de Gaara equilibraba el ambiente laboral. Aprendió a amar la fotografía, en el estudio fotográfico de los Sabaku, le resultó fascinante capturar la belleza de un paisaje o persona en un instante y plasmarla en una imagen impresa, era como inmortalizar una experiencia de por vida, eso significaba crear recuerdos materiales que no se desvanecerían tan fácilmente.

En cuanto a la situación económica del joven Uzumaki en donde el dinero circulaba con eficiencia, controlaba los gastos generados por la casa, los servicios, su propia persona, y los materiales escolares. Había llegado a un punto donde no le podía pedir más a la buena fortuna.

El rubio dejó atrás la avenida más concurrida de personas y ahora andaba por una calle menos congestionada, traía los auriculares puestos en sus orejas, y el teléfono celular en su bolsillo delantero. En un punto reparo en relajarse escuchando la música, pero sin aminorar el paso. Hacía un suave meneo con su cabeza, disfrutando serenamente de la letra y ritmo de la canción.

De improviso una video llamada entrante interrumpió la letra de la canción que se estaba reproduciendo. El joven detuvo su paso y verificó la identidad del llamante, satisfecho con la persona que intentaba contactarlo, apretó el botón verde aceptando contestar el telefonazo.

Inmediatamente apareció la figura de un joven de piel pálida, magnético cabello color rojo ladrillo, algo corto y alborotado, sin embargo su rasgo físico más encantador eran los ojos serenos y profundos de un color turquesa claro, cuyas pupilas daban la impresión de ser transparentes, además las cejas rapadas no ayudaban a las profundas ojeras que se exhibían debajo de sus ojos.

Gaara, ¿Cómo te va?saludó Naruto con una voz cantarina, acercando la mano izquierda a su sien, haciendo un ademán amistoso. Sosteniendo fuertemente el celular con su mano derecha, seguía paseando a través de la calle, no iba a detenerse, ya deseaba estar en su departamento de soltero, y estar frente a su computadora portátil para relajarse de su pesado día en la escuela.

Afortunadamente en cuatro cuadras estaría en el complejo de apartamentos, con este buen clima estaría ahí en un santiamén.

Estoy bien, ¿Dónde estás?preguntó Gaara del otro lado de la línea, su voz se escuchaba prudente, más que de costumbre, lo que significaba problemas.

No se necesitaba de alguna señal corporal, además Gaara no era la clase de persona que expresara emociones con gestos o lenguaje corporal evidente, era demasiado controlado, bastó con escucharlo para que el instinto del Uzumaki se activara, intuía que lo que su amigo le revelara arruinaría su buen humor.

Estoy por llegar a casa. ¿Pasó algo?

La fama de Midnight Sun se ha elevado por encima de tu récord.informó sin rodeos, su expresión facial ni se inmutó. Es el nuevo Oiran

Está noticia paró en seco el paso del interlocutor, incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír.

¡Cómo se atreve ese bastardo a quitarme el primer puesto'ttebayo!vociferó molesto, apretando los dientes y levantando el puño con furia contenida¡Y deja de llamarlo así!, según recuerdo su primer alías fue Mayonaka Tsukishima. Ya se le subió la fama y cedió a la presión de su público para que cambiara su nicknameexclamó sin disminuir su tono, la vena palpitante en su cabeza demostraba que la irritación iba en aumento, como si su amigo, al pronunciar ese apodo, estuviera del lado de aquellas personas que apoyaban a su rival. Si por que ya lo consideraba eso, un maldito rival.

Naruto, en primer lugar no es ningún crimen modificar tu apelativo debido a consejos de tus fans y seguidores.aclaró en primera estancia, exponiendo que los argumentos del rubio no se sustentaban en cimientos verdaderos, más allá del odio del rubio por su rivalY en segundo lugar no es mi culpa que al otro lado del mundo, los extranjeros prefieran llamarle de esa manera. Y que nosotros los asiáticos apoyemos esa tendencia de usar apodos en inglés.-concluyó demostrando la moda y el típico comportamiento de los usuarios en comunidades en Internet, sin ofenderse con el tono de enojo de su amigo, estaba acostumbrado a sus arrebatos y quejas escandalosas.

-¡Joder, ¿Qué es lo que le ven-ttebayo?!-exclamó con impotencia de no conocer en ese momento las tácticas de su competidor.

Gaara soltó un suspiro pesado, debido al arrebato de parte del Uzumaki.

-Pronto lo averiguarás, ¿no es así?-cuestionó, conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta obvia, pero igual la formuló, para confirmar su presentimiento.

-¡Por supuesto hoy lo haré! tengo algunas monedas guardadas, es suficiente para comprar el paquete plata u oro.

-Si que quieres inspeccionar sus atributos-remarcó hizo una pausa, como si meditara cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras-Naruto, hay algo que no entiendo, conservar tu puesto de número uno, es como un hobbie para ti, sumado a que tú no necesitas el dinero, tienes autoestima y te agrada la atención, pero no te alimentas de ella.hizo otra pausa esperando algún comentario de respuesta inmediata de su amigo, después de unos segundos sólo recibió la atención del rubio, se mordía el labio, sus ojos azules lo miraban sin perder detalle de cada palabra que soltaba su boca, por lo cual, añadió-Además esta situación ya se había dado antes y no actuaste así, al contrario te lo tomaste con humor. ¿Ahora por qué es diferente? tu disgusto por perder el puesto de Oiran no tiene sentido-manifestó, desconcertado a causa de la actitud maniática del rubio, nunca lo había notado tan competitivo.

-Es cuestión de orgullo, Gaara, aunque no me importe la atención, trabajé mucho para llegar en donde estoy.-justificó en pocas palabras su comportamiento.-En la ocasión anterior, el chico que me sobrepasó se le ganó a pulso, soy testigo de su trabajo duro. Que haya abandonado después fue una lástima. Lo que me fastidia es que llegara este "fly" haciendo trampa.

-¿Fly?, ¿Qué diablos es eso, Naruto?-preguntó Gaara, por primera vez arqueo el músculo en donde debería estar su ceja, a veces el rubio utilizaba terminos raros para referirse a la gente.

-"Fly" son esos jugadores que hacen trampa en Pokémon Go, utilizan aplicaciones ilegales para no moverse de su casa, y aún así pueden gozar de los beneficios del juego como si estuvieran caminando en el exterior,-compartió su conocimiento geek con el pelirrojo, de esta manera entendería la referencia, después añadió-¡Puedes creerlo! ¡Así que chiste! ¡se construyó el juego con el propósito de salir a tus alrededores'tteba!.-declaró esto último con pasión y con tal indignación como si fuera un sacrilegio hacer trampa en ese juego de moda.

-Ah ya-soltó entendiendo la analogía, debió suponer que saltaría alguna alusión geek en este caso, típico de Naruto-dudo que Midnight use ese tipo de artimañas. Ni que empleé métodos ilegales, el administrador del sitio web y los usuarios ya lo hubieran reportado. Naruto seguramente el chico detrás de esa cuenta solo posee un innegable atractivo físico.

-Seguro es un tipo con cara de muñeca de porcelana. Solo así podría sobrepasarme en tan poco tiempo, no entiendo el gusto actual de la gente-escupió con veneno.

-Naruto, sé que no te gustará lo que te voy a decir, pero no te involucres tanto, recuerda que es peligroso que tu vida virtual salga a flote, ya ocurrió con tu novia y no te fue muy bien-recomendó, por fin una expresión de preocupación sincera se posó en el rostro de Sabaku.-No vale la pena que un hobbie arruine tu vida.

Naruto bajó la mirada, apretó los labios como si una parte de él todavía lamentara lo sucedido con Sakura Haruno.

-Estoy llegando a mi casa, debo irme.-cortó, no iba a permitir que su amigo tratara de disuadirlo de lo que iba a hacer, agradecía su preocupación, pero ya estaba decidido, sentía la ansiedad punzando las manos, ya quería tener su laptop.-Nos vemos luego-dijo despidiéndose con la mano, iba a apretar el botón rojo para cortar la video llamada, no obstante un último consejo de Gaara lo paralizó.

-No puedo detenerte, pero como amigo te pido que te cuides.-Sabaku finalizó la comunicación por sí mismo.

Después de acabar la conversación a distancia con su amigo, Naruto respiró hondo, sacudiéndose cualquier duda que los comentarios de Gaara hubieran sembrado.

Caminó durante diez minutos más, cuando por fin arribó a su residencia, abrió rápidamente la puerta de su casa y sin tiempo que perder, aventó su calzado en el recibidor, cerrando la puerta de un portazo detrás de si, corriendo, por el pasillo, directo a su habitación.

Una vez dentro de la alcoba, encendió las luces, lanzó su bolso junto con los libros que contenía a la cama, enseguida dirigió su atención a la laptop del escritorio, apretando el botón de encendido del aparato electrónico.

Mientras el sistema operativo iniciaba en la computadora, Naruto se quitó la ropa, la hizo una bola de tela y la proyectó en dirección al cesto de ropa sucia, sin nada más que hacer, se encaminó como dios lo trajo al mundo al cuarto de baño con el propósito de tomar una ducha. Una de las ventajas de vivir solo, era no cohibirse de la desnudez propia.

Estaba bajo el chorro de la regadera cuando su estómago gruñó, podría tener un deseo espartano de lanzarse en cacería de la Midnight Sun, sin embargo las necesidades básicas prevalecían.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, ya traía puesto su piyama (va con "j") gris de dos piezas, procedió a ir a la cocina, dudando entre tomar una lata de cerveza o una lata de café con leche. Se decantó por esta última opción. Con la bebida lista, buscó con la mirada un alimento que no tuviera que cocinar ni quitarle mucho tiempo, encontró su respuesta en el pan de caja. Se hizo dos sandwiches de mermelada de fresa, los acomodó en un plato, saliendo de la cocina.

Echó pies en polvorosa rumbo a su habitación, ahora con la comida asegurada, sólo le restaba secarse su cabello dorado con una toalla y estaría listo para su cometido planeado.

Terminó empleando su secadora portátil a fin de que fuera más rápido. Con su melena seca, se acomodó frente a su ordenador, posó el plato y la bebida a su lado. Con dedos ágiles tecleó la dirección electrónica de un sitio web, en donde llevaría a cabo su revancha, además de ser el pasatiempo responsable de su ruptura amorosa, éste era: Webcam Yoshiwara.

En cuanto colocó su nombre y contraseña perteneciente a su cuenta de cliente, el logo de Akatsuki Inc saltó en pantalla como inicio de sesión. Una nube roja en medio de un fondo oscuro, cuyo eslogan pregonaba un saludo genérico, sumado a su nickname dentro de la comunidad.

"Bienvenido, Aki Sunshine, pase usted".

-No me lo dices dos veces, ya verás Midnight Sun, aquí viene Naruto Uzumaki-habló a la pantalla de computadora, con el espíritu de venganza a tope.

Era una bendición que Akatsuki Inc le permitiera manejar dos cuentas: una como cliente y otra como trabajador, seguro no le incomodaba ni le importaba en que Naruto gastara su dinero dentro de Yoshiwara o cómo lo generara en su sala privada, mientras todo estuviera en el marco del orden y lo legal, que hiciera su vida un papalote.

A fin de entender mejor este mundo donde Naruto se movía, era pertinente empezar explicando que era exactamente Yoshiwara Webcam y Akatsuki Inc.

Akatsuki Inc era una empresa que se dedicaba a la venta de productos orientados al campo de la sexualidad. Especializándose en el entretenimiento para adultos. Contrario a lo que se piensa, no se enfocaba en películas pornográficas, sino en el negocio de las Hot Webcam.

Akatsuki Inc manejaba Webcam Yoshiwara, sitio donde Naruto Uzumaki accedió, en donde prácticamente ofrecían un servicio de camgirl y camboy.

Las chicas y chicos que participaban en este negocio, como el Uzumaki, eran llamados cortesanos, estos a menudo realizaban comportamientos sexuales provocativos frente a una cámara web en vivo. Dado que la mayoría de los empleados operaban desde sus propias casas, contaban con la libertad de elegir el tipo de contenido sexual que transmitirán.

Cabe destacar que los chicos y chicas que poseían cierta fama y reputación, con un alto número de seguidores y clientes, recibían el nombre de: Oiran, en honor a las cortesanas del Japón antiguo.

Título que Naruto deseaba recuperar, pues su reputación como integrante de este mundo estaba en juego, había ostentado el puesto por dos años casi consecutivos, luego de la salida del Oiran novato que mencionó Gaara, cuyo reinado no duró mucho, hasta que apareció hacia tres meses, Mayonaka Tsukishima, o como todos lo conocían ahora Midnight Sun, quien escaló rápidamente en popularidad. No conocía su apariencia ni sus habilidades todavía, cada vez que intentaba reservar un servicio privado, las fechas estaban agotadas, sin embargo esa noche seguro lo descubriría, después de aguantar un periodo de espera considerable en la agenda, por fin obtuvo una fecha para un servicio, había dado sus frutos tener paciencia.

Y es que ascender en popularidad en un sitio web como Yoshiwara era una labor titanica, era un trabajo difícil, se requería de años construirla, y que Midnight Sun, un perfecto desconocido y novato, lo lograra en tiempo récord resultaba inaudito.

La única explicación posible era que Midnight Sun tuviera un alto índice de servicios altos de tipo Oro, Platino y Diamante, los cuales estos eran los más atrevidos y eroticos pues iban desde el streptease por parte del cortesano (servicio Oro) hasta tener sexo virtual(servicio diamante), por lo tanto no cualquier persona tendría el lujo de costearlo.

Naruto navegaba por Yoshiwara como un poseso, por una vez detesto el diseño web del sitio, con tanto color rojo y marcos decorados con símbolos dorados, permaneció buscando entre los diferentes "escaparates", así se les nombraban a los marcos que adornaban las imágenes alusivas a cada camboy y camgirl, simulaba, de manera tétrica e innovadora, los mostradores donde las cortesanas eran exhibidas en las casas de placer, en la verdadera Yoshiwara de la antigüedad.

El rubio sorteó las diferentes ilustraciones, que anunciaban que los cortesanos se hallaban activos y disponibles. Después de deambular un buen rato, por fin su objetivo apareció.

-Con razón no te encontraba bastardo, no solo cambiaste tu alias sino también el diseño de tu puerta, ya te creíste el más popular aquí-comentó Naruto entre dientes, totalmente enfadado.

Mayonaka Tsukishima cambió su alias a: Midnight Sun rezaba un aviso acompañado por una imagen representativa del usuario: una luna creciente negra. Con un sonoro clic, el Uzumaki azotó su dedo contra el mouse conectado a su laptop, el puntero apretó fuertemente el botón de acceso digital.

-Eres mío-musitó con cierto tono de voz dominante.

Ahora lo único que separaba a cazador y presa era el tiempo de espera que requería el sitio web para establecer una conexión óptima con la cámara web de Midnight. Luego de mantener la conexión aparecería la pantalla de pago, solo debía elegir el servicio Oro y se podría en marcha la primera parte de su vendetta. Naruto respiraba como desquiciado, como un depredador que ha observado por un largo tiempo a su presa y ya está próximo a atacar.

De pronto, se suspendió la conexión con la cámara de Oiran, en su lugar la ventana del chat emergió con un leve sonido. Y un mensaje apareció en la pantalla

Midnight Sun dice: ¿Qué quieres?.

Un ataque de furia se apoderó de Naruto, el maldito de Midnight había interrumpido la conexión a propósito, era precavido el muy bastardo.

Tratando de calmar su frustración, el rubio se detuvo a pensar con claridad que responder, si metía la pata, su objetivo podría considerarlo un acosador y bloquearlo. Con una serenidad muy leve, comenzó a presionar las teclas con el fin de escribir el mensaje de respuesta.

Aki Sunshine dice: Un amigo mío, me recomendó tus servicios, dice que fuiste excepcional y...

No tuvo tiempo de teclear todo el mensaje. El cortesano fue más rápido.

Midnight Sun dice: A otro con ese cuento, alguien que no puede expresar sus verdaderas intenciones y necesita usar excusas, es una persona con la que no voy a perder mi tiempo.

Otra maldición fue soltada por el Uzumaki, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con sus puños cerrados el teclado. Iba a ser difícil dialogar con ese tipo. ¿Lo estaba probando o que?. Respiró hondo, no podía descontrolarse y enviar todo a la mierda, después de pasarse un largo tiempo ahorrando monedas. Decidió seguir haciéndose el ingenuo.

Aki Sushine dice: Que cruel, ni siquiera me has dejado terminar.

Midnight Sun dice: No puedes "terminar" con alguien que no quiere nada contigo. Ve a buscar a alguien más, niño bueno.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Primero le soltaba en la cara "niño bueno", en jerga de Yoshiwara te indicaba que eras un virgen inexperto en sexo, por que una cosa era ser virgen y tener mente sucia (o sexy como muchos se hacían llamar), a eso se les denominaba "Niño travieso", esos clientes resultaban ser tan pervertidos como los que presumían sus hazañas sexuales. Y otra cosa muy diferente ser ese otro tipo de niño. Y lo peor Midnight usó un entre comillado en la palabra terminar, orientando el significado del acto sexual.

Ahora sí que iba a saber Midnight con quien estaba tratando. Se acabó la amabilidad, no iba a permitir que lo tratara así, iba a salvar su reputación como usuario destacado también, y es que Aki Sunshine debía su fama a la ayuda prestada a los usuarios nuevos y a los administradores en la comunidad, no por tener contacto con cortesanos. Si lo arruinada hoy, no importaría crearía otra cuenta o le pediría a Gaara la suya para alcanzar su ansiada venganza en otro momento.

Dio pie a su siguiente mensaje, lleno de toda su carga y molestia.

Aki Sushine dice: Está bien, voy a ser directo, estoy aquí por la sencilla razón, de que eres el nuevo Oiran, así que debes estar bueno, o eso supongo. Quiero comprobar si eres excelente material para invertir dinero en ti y tenerte presente en mis fantasías carnales.

Luego de enviar el mensaje, el rubio volvió a leerlo en la pantalla y se arrepintió, ya era tarde, pero al menos tenía la satisfacción de no ser tomado como un "niño bueno". Emergió de nueva cuenta la animación que significaba que la otra persona estaba escribiendo algo.

Midnight Sun dice: Por ahí hubieras empezado, idiota, un usuario tan veterano como tú no le pega ser un gatito miedoso.

Un tic afectó los ojos azules del Uzumaki, Más rápido que una bala contraatacó.

Aki Sunshine dice: Quise ser amable con un novato, aunque seas el nuevo Oiran, asumí que podría ser tímido.

Midnight Sun dice: No necesito tu amabilidad, solo tu dinero, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a pagar el precio.

Aki Sunshine dice: No se diga más, dime tu tarifa y levanta ese bloqueo de mi cámara.

Inmediatamente la cámara se desbloqueó y emergió la pantalla de pago , cualquier persona cuerda eligiría un servicio cobre con el propósito de conocer primero al modelo y no cometer el error de un invertir en algo que no era lo que se esperaba, sin embargo Naruto no era ese tipo de individuo, sus intenciones no estarían satisfechas con el paquete básico. Midnight era el actual Oiran, lógicamente contaría con buenos atributos físicos, comprobaría esto con sus propios ojos. Sin titubear, eligió el paquete Oro. Deseaba verlo en ropa interior y luego estudiar en la desnudez del Oiran.

Con un clic se concretó la transacción, cuyo método de pago sería patreón, las monedas virtuales desaparecieron de la cuenta de Aki Sushine y fueron a parar a otras manos Yoshiwara y Midnight.

"Gracias por su compra, que tenga un buen día"

Sopesó la leyenda en la pantalla, al segundo desapareció, era el momento, la conexión con la cámara del modelo iniciaría.

Ahí, en la pantalla de Naruto apareció el usuario que respondía al nombre de Midnight Sun, con un esplendor místico que destilaba estilo y sensualidad . El Uzumaki se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía ser cierto, aunque no quería admitirlo sintió un palpiteo de emoción al conocerle por fin y es que el modelo estaba jodidamente bueno.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Oiran Cortesana de alto rango en Japón. Fueron muy conocidas en los barrios de placer

Yoshiwara. Significa el buen prado de la suerte, fue un antiguo distrito Rojo ubicado en Edo (Hoy Tokyo). Se hace alusión a este lugar en el fanfic solo por las actividades sexuales exhibicionistas y darle una relación con esta ,pues se usan los mismos términos que se usaban para dirigirse a las cortesanas.

Pokémon GO es un videojuego de realidad aumentada basado en la localización desarrollado por Niantic, Inc. para dispositivos iOS y Android.


	2. Capitulo 2 Midnight Sun

Naruto se sorprendió mucho al vislumbrar por primera vez al usuario que respondía al apodo de Midnight Sun en la pantalla de su computadora.

No solo se quedó boquiabierto por ver la apariencia del Oiran por primera vez, sino también su habitación desde donde transmitía, la cual resultó difícil de ignorar.

Aquel espacio gritaba sensualidad en todos lados, literalmente.

Para empezar las paredes estaban pintadas con un pigmento rojo brillante, que al unirse con la luz sutil proyectada por las lámparas de techo,daba la impresión de que tener velas encendidas. Sumergiéndote en un ambiente íntimo y hedonista en su conjunto.

Se podría sopesar que debido al ángulo de cámara se percibiera que no habría otro mueble aparte del que utilizaba el cortesano en ese momento.

—Vaya gustos tiene este tipo—opinó Naruto cruzando los brazos, levantando una ceja ante el colorido diseño de la pieza—Yo no podría dormir si mi cuarto estuviera pintada así, aunque no creo que sea su habitación personal, parece más un salón destinado a sus actividades de cortesano.—concluyó su observación en cuanto al sitio, centrando su atención en su verdadero objetivo.

Lo primero que el Uzumaki advirtió fue la fabulosa piel clara con la que contaba Midnight Sun. Se veía demasiado perfecto y natural como para ser un trabajo de maquillaje. No obstante nunca se sabía, no resultaba raro que muchos camboy y camgirl usaran cremas para cambiar su tono de piel y verse más atractivos.

Ya averiguaría Naruto después si este era el caso, pues Midnight terminaría desnudo al final después todo.

La tonalidad de su piel no era el único rasgo a destacar del Oiran sino también su cara. Esta era del tipo ovalada, alargada y redonda al mismo tiempo, con pómulos que saltaban en el contorno, con una barbilla fina más corta que la de frente. En pocas palabras el rostro perfecto, tal como los que poseían los modelos expuestos en las revistas de moda.

Asimismo el cabello era otra particularidad difícil de ignorar, era negro azabache, y caía en largos mechones de pelo en punta descendiendo por la cara del cortesano llegando hasta la mandíbula; entretanto en la zona de la frente descansaban otro grupo de mechones en punta también, solo que cada uno tenía distinta longitud, cubriendo hasta el área de las cejas. Finalmente el resto de la melena se mantenía atada en una pequeña coleta que estaba acomodada sobre los hombros.

—¡Lo sabía tiene apariencia de muñeca!—apuntó Naruto con tono triunfante al notar como una de sus predicciones se hizo realidad—Cabello de comercial de shampoo y rostro hermoso, eso es lo que explica porque tuvo tantos seguidores y clientes en poco tiempo.

A pesar de que traía puesto un antifaz negro, gracias a la buena resolución de la cámara, Naruto podía apreciar el inconfundible color negro onix de los ojos de Midnight Sun.

No le sorprendió que tuviera puesta una máscara, de hecho esta práctica respondía a una medida de seguridad con el propósito de salvaguardar la identidad del cortesano.

Cabe destacar, que Midnight proyectaba un lenguaje corporal poderoso y autoritario, se encontraba sentado en una lujosa silla de madera acolchada, ese tipo de muebles en los cuales la gente rica y poderosa obtiene por un elevado costo. Descansaba los brazos apoyándolos en los extremos del asiento, al mismo tiempo que mantenía la espalda recta en paralelo con el respaldo del mueble, imitaba perfectamente a la figura de un rey, imponente e inalcanzable, que esperaba una audiencia con sus súbditos.

Naruto persistió con su inspección, ya había analizado las características físicas más básicas, ahora sólo quedaba la vestimenta. A veces este detalle arrojaba datos interesantes.

Sin más preámbulo clavó sus ojos azules en el atuendo del Oiran, sin duda vestía con estilo. Traía puesto una flamante camisa blanca de manga larga, cuyos primeros botones estaban desabrochados, en combinación con uno pantalón oscuro tipo jeans, lo suficientemente ajustado para marcar las pantorrillas, no llevaba calzado alguno.

Naruto determinó que irradiaba una especie de aura misteriosa mezclada con narcisismo puro.

Le dolía admitirlo pero si hacía justicia a su reputación, sin embargo una cosa era ser atractivo y otra ser sexy.

—Conecta la opción video.—mandó Midnight de repente, provocándole una ligera sorpresa a su cliente a causa de su voz.

Y es que la voz del modelo sonaba madura, y profunda, como las que tiene un adulto joven. No pegaba con la edad que aparentaba, fácilmente podría calcular que tenía unos 17 años.

Seguramente estaba utilizando un distorsionador de voz, no algo fuera de común, Naruto también lo usaba para salvaguardar su identidad. Lo que sí lo descolocó fue que quisiera el cortesano quisiera verlo.

—¡Debe estar de broma! No dejaré que me descubra.—musito el Uzumaki ante el pedido.

Ni lento ni perezoso, empezó a teclear un nuevo mensaje en el chat, por ningún motivo iba a obedecer la orden del cortesano.

Aki Sunshine dice: ¿Para que quieres verme?.

Midnight Sun no escribió ningún mensaje, era más cómodo contestar directamente, después de todo estaba en vivo, así que la persona que estuviera detrás de esa computadora, célular o tablet lo escucharía a la perfección.

—Aquí no hay función, hasta que el cliente revele algo de sí mismo también.—explicó sus condiciones laborales.

Velozmente el Uzumaki acudió a las normas de Yoshiwara Webcam, seguro había un vacío legal en donde expusiera que un cliente podía negarse sin riesgo a perder su sesión privada.

—Estoy esperando Aki Sunshine—avisó impaciente el cortesano—Si eres un gordo friki, calvo y feo, te digo que no me importará, guardaré tu secreto por el que bien de tu reputación como usuario destacado de esta comunidad—se mofó, sonriendo con prepotencia.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua y rechinó los dientes de la ira, Midnight era tan irritable tanto en sus palabras como en sus textos. Tenía que escapar de esa condición.

Aki Sunshine dice: Akatsuki Inc dice que protege la identidad de sus clientes a través del anonimato. Y prefiero seguir así.

—Es mi sala y son mis normas, y Yoshiwara Webcam me permite establecer mi propia forma de operar—replicó los argumentos con astucia, ningún usuario iba a acusarlo de infringir las reglas, luego añadió—Sino te gusta, te puedes largar y te doy reembolso.—manifestó.

Al soltar esas declaraciones, el cortesano dibujó una sonrisa de prepotencia, como si la idea de despedir a un cliente le divirtiera. Y es que la nueva postura que tomó en su asiento fue evidente, inclinó su cuerpo hacia la derecha, su brazo izquierdo permaneció descansando en un extremo de la silla, mientras flexionaba el brazo derecho, situando solamente el codo en el reposabrazo, elevó el dorso de la mano en dirección del rostro, a fin de depositar su mentón ahí. Al mismo tiempo que cruzaba su pierna derecha acomodandola sobre la rodilla izquierda.

—¿Y bien? Te estoy esperando—señaló el "rey cortesano", moviendo el pie arriba y abajo en señal de zozobra.

El Uzumaki se mordió el labio, se sentía acorralado, no iba a lanzar todo por la borda solo por no saciar un capricho.

Su mente trabajó rápido en una solución improvisada, buscó con la mirada algún aditamento que pudiera emplear con el objetivo de alterar su apariencia, lo primero que encontró fue el pequeño micrófono de bolsillo que le ayudaría a distorsionar su voz, sin embargo no bastaba.

Indudablemente Midnight Sun conocía su apariencia, las fotografías de cortesanos eran casi la segunda "moneda de cambio" en Yoshiwara, se compartían entre usuarios todos los días, sobre todo en los club de fans. A decir verdad el club de fans del rubio era enorme y a cada rato había una nueva imagen de él, así que era obvio que toda Yoshiwara ya supiera como se veía.

Se levantó de la silla, e indagó entre sus cosas, abrió un cajón y agarró un tarro de maquillaje en crema que siempre usaba para esconder aquellas marcas, que asemejaban unos bigotes, que tenía en la cara. Aplicó una generosa cantidad, desapareciendo el rasgo facial evidente.

Seguidamente, sus ojos azules descubrieron el santo grial de los disfraces, una peluca negra corta, había comprado ese artificio para transfigurar su presentación y enriquecer sus sesiones privadas como cortesano, al cambiar su aspecto.

Con la peluca en mano, regresó a su asiento, estaba a punto de colocársela encima de su cabeza, cuando la voz de Midnight volvió a tener acto de presencia.

—Estas tardando demasiado. estoy empezando a pensar que tienes mala pinta, y estas arreglando tu semblante.—aseveró con cierta burla y esa sonrisa creída todavía en su cara.

—¡Bastardo estúpido y presumido!—chilló, dedicándole todo tipo de insultos contra el Oiran, odiaba a los hombres con esa nefasta personalidad de que el mundo no lo merecían.

—Mira te propongo algo, si me ayudas con un problema que tengo, ignoraré en cierto grado mis propias reglas, ¿De acuerdo?—planteó el Oiran de pronto con un cambio de actitud brutal, pues habló con serenidad y sin esa molesta sonrisa de puto amo que momentos antes desquicio al rubio.

Naruto intrigado por el repentino comportamiento levantó una ceja, tratando de adivinar que se traía entre manos ese cortesano tirano.

Nunca sospechó que Midnight tuviera una personalidad tan mutable, parecía un niño caprichoso con bruscos cambios en su actuar.

Más que analizar la psique, el Uzumaki se enfocó a escuchar la propuesta del cortesano, así que sin querer dejó la peluca en su escritorio justamente encima de su cena, cuando reaccionó, reparó que no había tocado su comida y que su articulo peludo se llena de migajas de pan.

Sacudió rápidamente los residuos de la fibras capilares y la acomodó en otro lugar.

Después escribió, mediante teclas, un mensaje de respuesta.

Aki Sunshine dice: Está bien, me parece perfecto.

Seguidamente de leer la nota de su cliente, Midnight recobró su atención al lente de su cámara web.

—Escucha con atención. Enciende tu micrófono primero, solo ocupo el sonido, es más cómodo para mí contestar.—instruyó, con ese mismo tono de voz tranquilo e indulgente.

El Uzumaki, al otro lado de la pantalla, se puso el micrófono de diadema, modulando un tono de voz adecuado, a fin de presentarse ante el cortesano como un hombre adulto en su treintena. Tal vez así le mandaría la impresión de que no quería develar su apariencia por temor a ser reconocido en su empleo o familia.

—¿Me escuchas?—habló Naruto probando la calidad y el alcance del sonido.

—Fuerte y claro—afirmó Midnight, confirmando la excelente recepción del sonido.—Bien, voy a ser directo contigo, ya que tú conoces a Wind Sunny, pues interactuas mucho con él en los foros, ¿Quién es más atractivo él o yo?.

Naruto quedó aturdido por la pregunta. Y eso era por que Wind Sunny, se trataba de su nombre de usuario como cortesano. Así lo conocían en Yoshiwara. Tragó saliva pesadamente, debía ser cuidadoso con su contestación, y más ahora que perdió el amparo del chat que escondia sus reacciones.

—Tú eres mejor. —mintió, tal vez si lo adulaba, saldría por la tangente fácilmente.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿en que sentido?—indagó curioso, frustrando al rubio, el cortesano no había pescado el anzuelo.

—Sunny es menos magnético, tú tienes algo que hace que no te quite la vista de encima.—dijo astutamente, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo?—cuestionó Midnight Sun con una voz curiosa, estaba interesado en los aspectos en que era superior a su competencia dentro de Yoshiwara.

Esto se estaba complicando, Naruto se cuestionó ¿A donde quería llegar con esto?, por lo que veía y escuchaba, tendría que seguir inflando el ego de Midnight con halagos acerca de su físico y minimizando las fortalezas de su propia persona por un buen rato.

—Tu rostro es sumamente atractivo y varonil, y tus piernas deben lucir espléndidas debajo de esos pantalones ajustados.—precisó utilizando la mejor voz aduladora que pudo fingir.

—Sunny debe de tener fortalezas, fue el Oiran por mucho tiempo.—ignoró por completo los cumplidos huecos de Aki, la verdad todos sus clientes alababan las mismas partes de su cuerpo.

—Él es una persona con un atractivo salvaje, si checas las fotos de su club de fans en el foro, lo verás.—le recordó, la fisonomía de Wind Sunny no era un secreto, así que era imposible que Midnight no estuviera al tanto ya de este detalle.

—Ya las he revisado.—ratificó al instante, consultar la galería de fotos del antiguo Oiran fue una de las primeras acciones que hizo cuando ingresó a Yoshiwara—Pero tú eres cliente de Sunny, te vi entre sus contactos favoritos. Seguro conoces sus mejores características físicas.—mencionó el hecho para que Aki dejara de hacerse el iluso con respecto a este tema, ya que inequívocamente se codeaba con Sunny—No creo que alguien que ocupó el puesto de Oiran, sea tan común y corriente como me lo describes.

—Es que su atractivo, recae en que es auténtico, ama a la cámara y sabe divertirse.—aludió nuevas singularidades con la esperanza de que su interrogador se diera por vencido.

—¿Lo has visto desnudo?.—preguntó sin tapujos, todas esas características buenas, no le decían nada interesante.

Ahora sí que esa pregunta lo paró en seco. ¿Acaso Midnight Sun estaba indagando acerca de sus fortalezas y debilidades para permanecer en el trono Oiran?, Solo eso podría justificar tanta curiosidad y este interrogatorio. Reflexionando, Naruto estaba haciendo lo propio, por eso usaba su cuenta como usuario para estudiarlo. Vaya ironía y coincidencia.

—No lo he visto, y no me interesa verlo, ya que no soy su cliente, solo somos amigos en linea.—esclareció con firmeza, para acabar de una vez por todas con la investigación, no había pagado para estar todo el rato contestando cuestiones sobre su persona. Además de que resultaba incómodo.—Es más aquí entre nos, no me atrae, pero tú sí.—confesó con cierto tono sensual, tal vez con esta revelación melosa, le mandaría el mensaje a Midnight Sun de que quedaba zanjado el tema de Wind Sunny.

—Persona equivocada para conversar sobre Sunny.—reflexionó, frunciendo el ceño, esas últimas palabras frustraron sus esperanzas de obtener información valiosa acerca de su rival. No había más que cerrar ese tema y atender el otro asunto pendiente que tenía por delante y por el cual Aki Sunshine pagó—Bien, empecemos con esto, que mi tiempo es valioso como para gastarlo en conversaciones tontas contigo.

—¡Grandisimo idiota, tú fuiste quien empezó la charla, si serás creído!—pensó Naruto con molestia, mordiendóse la lengua, sabía que sí dejaba escapar estas palabras, iba a ser expulsado de la sala o peor aún bloqueado, los cortesanos tenían la opción de hacerlo si se sentían incómodos o a alguien los acosaba.

Midnight se levantó de su trono, y sin previo aviso, se acercó a la cámara. Esto le permitió al Uzumaki apreciar mucho mejor las facciones del Oiran, notando a través del antifaz, sus ojos negros los cuales eran grandes y algo rasgados, demasiado fascinantes por cierto, y es que verlos tan de cerca le dio esa impresión.

Por su parte, Midnight tomó la cámara quitándola del trípode, o eso fue lo que sospechó el rubio, pues se escuchó el sonido característico de interferencia cuando se transporta un dispositivo de un lugar a otro.

—¿Que planea hacer?—se preguntó Naruto así mismo ante el extraño comportamiento del camboy.

Luego de unos minutos, la cámara recuperó su imagen estable, enfocando una área de la estancia, una que no había visto Naruto antes. En dicho espacio se podía ver un tubo de pool dance solamente. Esto le reafirmaba que aquel "Salón Rojo" era más grande de lo que pensaba.

—¿La imagen y el audio son óptimos?—preguntó Midnight Sun, acercándose a la cámara, tomándola una vez más entre sus manos.

—Por supuesto—anunció Naruto.

Luego de recibir un mensaje afirmativo, el Oiran prosiguió a dar inicio a su show. Sacó de un bolsillo de su pantalon un pequeño control.

Inmediatamente inició una canción de fondo para amenizar el ambiente (Nota: favor de colocar la canción Sun and Moon de Junkzdie).

En cuanto comenzó la canción, Naruto la reconoció de inmediato, una vez la utilizó en una sesión privada para un cliente también.

—Aquí viene, por fin voy a conocer todos tus secretos, maldito—meditó sumamente enardecido, acercándose un poco más a la pantalla de su computadora, parecía un drogadicto lleno de frenesí por que iba a tener su dosis ansiada.

Entretanto ajeno a las ganas perversas, Midnight Sun se detuvo a decidir cómo haría su presentación. El paquete grado Oro que había solicitado Aki Sunshine se caracterizaba por dos cosas modelar en ropa interior o hacer striptease hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

Como no le habían ordenado la primera opción, el Oiran optó por realizar el striptease.

Midnight se arregló su camisa, subiendo las mangas de esta hasta los codos, como alguien que esta apunto de emprender una actividad y no quiere que su ropa se arruine. Quedándose un rato de pie sin hacer nada, más que que observar su alrededor como si buscara algo.

—¿Qué está haciendo, no se va de desnudar?—pensó en voz alta sin querer, escuchando su propio comentario en la sala del cortesano, cuando se percató del error fue demasiados tarde.

Midnight Sun soltó una pequeña risa divertida al oír aquello, vaya que estaba impaciente su cliente, eso era bueno. Por ese motivo les pedía a sus usuarios que pusieran la opción de audio o video, le encantaba darse cuenta de cómo se sentían aquellos voyeristas, no podían reprimir su excitación y quedaban en ridículo, eso le elevaba el orgullo y era una buena retroalimentación para mejorar.

—Vaya que tenemos prisa ¿eh?—estimó entretenido, colocando las manos en su cadera—No tienes que desesperarte, todo lo bueno tarda.

El Uzumaki se puso rojo tanto de la vergüenza como del coraje al ser descubierto, su propio entusiasmo le había jugado en contra.

—No hay nada de que avergonzarse, en seguida empiezo el espectáculo, solo estaba pensando en que te gustaría, aunque juzgando tus ganas de verme desnudo creó que lo mejor es hacer esto de manera convencional.—anunció con esa sonrisa creída bailando en sus labios.

A continuación metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y con un solo movimiento tiró de él hacia adelante, dando el efecto de que los había roto por la fuerza del tirón, pues la prenda se abrió por el área de las piernas. Repitió la misma acción pero con la camisa, de un solo estirón la desprendió de su torso, lanzandola con desprecio a un lado como si fuera un estorbo.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos ante la ejecución rápida y concisa del cortesano, y es que la manera en que se quitó la ropa fue tan repentina y violenta como si fuera un trabajador erótico en un club nocturno.

Una vez con las extremidades desnudas, comenzó a una serie de ejercicio rápidos para estirar sus músculos.

—Aki, tendrás que esperarme unos 5 minutos, prometo que valdrá la pena—informó Midnight mientras seguía estirando sus brazos y piernas.—Pero mientras puedes comerme con la mirada.—tentó rozando lentamente su pierna con la mano enviándole una mirada sensual como "Sé que me estas deseando, idiota".

Naruto apretó los dientes ante el aquéllas palabras atrevidas, procuró ignorar de ahora en adelante cualquier comentarios mal intencionado. Se dijo así mismo que debía concentrarse y no dejarse provocar, así que se puso a contemplar al Oiran. Todavía mantenía la duda de si la piel pálida del Oiran era un trabajo de maquillaje o había nacido así.

Si fuera una crema corporal o maquillaje hubiera dejado aunque sea un vestigio en la ropa que se quito o alguna zona del cuerpo que se viera de un tono disparejo. Pero no es asíresolvió el Uzumaki en su mente, pues sus ojos no mentían, sin embargo¡Todavía queda su zona genital, tengo una oportunidad de descubrirlo!

—¡Hey Aki Sunshine, me has escuchado o...¿te has desmayado de la impresión de verme semidesnudo?—picó audazmente. No oír confirmación sólo significaba dos cosas: el mirón estaba babeando como un pervertido o se había desmayado, ya le había pasado en ocasiones pasadas.

—¡Estoy bien, sigo aquí! Dijiste que podría comerte con mi mirada pues lo estoy haciendo.—respondió de inmediato y con seguridad, no iba a dejar que tomara el control de la conversación, reparó que Midnight era del tipo de persona que gustaba de mantener las riendas por eso hacía esos comentarios provocativos.

Satisfecho por la reacción del usuario, el cortesano se encaminó hacia la barra de Pole dance.

—Vas a bailar ¿de verdad?—cuestionó el Uzumaki sin querer, por lo general este tipo de servicios no se ofertaban en esa categoría y sólo camgirl lo realizaban.

—Por supuesto—afirmó no hallando alguna contrariedad a esta actividad, no violaba ninguna norma o algo así—Aunque si prefieres que me quite el bóxer y exponerme así no más, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente, me ahorras trabajo y tú obtienes más rápido lo que quieres.—añadió con cierto tono socarrón.

—Para nada, me inclino más por las presentaciones elaboradas y sexys—expresó sus gustos lleno de pasión y con cierto toque desafiante. Poner a prueba a ese soberbio Oiran le estaba comenzando a gustar.

—Oww~ ya veo, ya entramos en confianza, excelente, bien tengo cierto gusto por los clientes que tienen claro lo que les gusta—declaró con la misma actitud, lo que menos tenía era

Con sólo ver sus extremidades inferiores y superiores, el rubio aceptó que su rival fue bendecido con ciertos encantos a su favor, sin embargo una cosa era tener belleza; y otra saber explotarla.

Midnight Sun comenzó con pararse ligeramente detrás de la barra sujetándola con la mano derecha, estirando el brazo en el proceso, dio la impresión de que estaba dejando caer su peso en esa extremidad. Afianzando el pie cerca de la base de la barra.

Era la carta de presentación del baile, como diciendo que el show estaba por iniciar.

Naruto se frotó las manos como si fuera a disfrutar de un "banquete".

De nuevo, el Oiran dio pasos alrededor de la barra, volviendo el movimiento algo hechizante, como si estuviera acechando y determinado que ángulo sería el adecuado para subir al tubo.

—Vamos Midnight deja de hacerte del rogar, lo estás haciendo a propósito, como ya sabes que quiero verte sin ropa, estas retrasando esto—acusó Naruto, solo que ahora se guardaba sus pensamientos teniendo cuidado de que su boca lo traicionara.

Mientras Naruto tenía sus reflexiones acerca del comportamiento del cortesano, éste detuvo su paso, justo para acomodar el pie derecho de tal forma que estuviera delante del tubo, en un segundo envolvió la barra con la pierna derecha con mucha firmeza, manteniendo el pie izquierdo en el piso como apoyo.

Sin más ceremonia utilizó sus manos para afianzarse a la barra, para finalmente en un solo movimiento subir su pierna izquierda envolviendola la pierna alrededor de la parte delantera de la barra.

Naruto aseguraba que el Oiran conseguía un agarre adecuado debido a sus rodillas fuertes, a la práctica y experiencia. Ningún principiante podría hacer algo como eso, seguramente tuvo un entrenamiento previo en alguna academia. Y lo podía asegurarlo ya que el Uzumaki tomó clases hace algunos meses, así que reconoció los pasos para ejecutar un buen baile de tubo.

Para terminar, Midnight arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás, bajando la mano para permitir que se formara un arco más profundo. Demostrando un grado de flexibilidad y fuerza en las piernas y manos.

—Ahh~—suspiro el Oiran, esa posición le brindaba un cierto contacto entre el frío del metal y la entrepierna. Son mencionar todo ese roce cuando se aferro a la barra.

Luego de unos segundos así, enderezó su espalda para mantenerla erguida y lentamente empezó a bajar con cuidado.

Una vez en el suelo, Midnight Sun se acercó a la cámara lo suficiente para que pudiera ser apreciado perfectamente.

—Y ahora que se propone este bastardo, ¿con que otra actividad saldrá para postergar su desnudez?—se preguntó el Uzumaki, ante la quietud del Oiran.

Sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho y orgulloso de su siguiente acción y más prediciendo la reacción que tendría la persona detrás de la pantalla. Fuera quien fuera, ya había evidenciado que se trataba de una persona con sangre en las venas y espíritu caliente.

Sin más se arrancó el bóxer, de la misma forma que había hecho con su ropa, exhibiendo su miembro viril ya despierto. Parecía que todo ese sensual ejercicio le había "levantado el ánimo".

—¡Por todos los dioses!—se le escapó de los labios esa expresión, y es que presenciar semejante paquete alaire resultaba excitante.

No solo se maravilló por esa estupenda vista, sino que también pudo cerciorarse que efectivamente el tono natural de la piel de Midnight sí era claro por completo.

El área de la pelvis se hallaba bien cuidada, a pesar de que no tenía vello corporal en sus brazos o piernas, Midnight Sun si contaba con un pequeña mata de vello púbico, pero existía un detalle aún más llamativo.

—¿Eso que veo es un tatuaje?—consideró al acercarse más a la pantalla a fin de examinar mejor el símbolo plasmado en la nivea piel. Luego de una segundos lo confirmó—Esta chulo.

En la zona de la cadera, donde se asomaba el hueso, en el lado izquierdo, se mostraba un tatuaje de una luna creciente oscura, tenía el tamaño perfecto para ser visto desde lejos.

—Te dije Aki Sunshine que valdría la pena la espera—recordó el Oiran, pasando las mano desde su pecho bajando hasta su pene—Te daré una recompensa por ser paciente—comunicó.

Sin vergüenza alguna el Oiran hizo su siguiente paso atrevido, tomó su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud, pasando su mano por la longitud y apretando el área del glande.

—Ahh~ Aki, tócame más...—gimió llamándolo entre jadeos ahogados a su pervertido internauta. Debido al buen audio, no sólo la voz asfixiante y ardiente se oía sino también el chapoteo, pues estaba tan excitado que ya había brotado un líquido pre seminal.

Escuchar esos sonidos lascivos y ver esa imagen tan provocadora hizo clic en Naruto, solo una persona frígida y asexual no reaccionaría a tal escenario erótico. Ése bastardo se veía sumamente sexy dándose placer a sí mismo. Lo tenía hipnotizado el pene creciente de ese cortesano tanto que en algún punto el rubio empezó a tocar su adolorida erección que luchaba por ser liberada de aquellos pantalones. ¡No podía aguantar más, tenía que liberarse!.

No quiso perder ni un segundo más, si no lo hacía le dolería el miembro por tanta emoción. Se desabrocho el pantalón y sacó su duro miembro afuera, en cuanto lo acarició, un relámpago de placer lo azotó. Estaba increíblemente cachondo.

—Ahh~ ¡maldita sea!—jadeó levemente tratando de modular el tono de su voz, a fin de no ser escuchado. Estrujó su pene con rapidez, igualando el ritmo con que el cortesano acariciaba su propia entrepierna.

En cuanto Midnight Sun supo que aquel voyerista estaba tocándose desesperamente debido a su exhibición lujuriosa y fogosa. Sonrió complacido, una sesión privada bien hecha, para él, si un cliente no se excitaba al verlo era un fracaso.

—Bueno eso es todo, si quieres ver más, compra la expansión de Platino o Diamante. —aconsejó seguro que a su cliente le había gustado el show que había montado para él—Una cosa más, cuéntale a Wind Sunny sobre mis talentos, digo a eso veniste ¿no?—soltó una risita traviesa—Igual no soy rencoroso, me la pasé bomba contigo, Vuelve pronto.—dicho esto cortó la conexión con la cámara, expulsando a "Aki Sunshine" de su sala.

—¡Hijo de perra, mal nacido egocéntrico!—maldijó como su imagen sugestiva le era arrebatada dejándolo insatisfecho, la gran erección que todavía traía encima le dolía ya.

A prisa entró a los foros en busca de fotos de Midnight Sun, claramente en su club de fans tendrían ese ansiado material. Para su desgracia, no existían publicaciones donde se compartiera material abiertamente, todos los integrantes de ese Club manejaban el código de respetar a su ídolo y sólo intercambiar fotos mediante mensaje privado con gente de confianza.

Con toda la pena del mundo, Aki Sunshine tuvo que rogarle e insistirle a una fan del Oiran que le pasara una imagen, a cambio de varias fotos de Wind Sunny inéditas. Le ayudó el hecho de que fuera un usuario destacado dentro de Yoshiwara, por que sino esa fan jamás hubiera accedido a tal trato.

Con la imagen de Midnight Sun en su pantalla, Naruto pudo desahogar sus bajas pasiones.Inició de nuevo un vaivén en su miembro erecto, imaginando como sería realizar el "cojimiento" con dicho camboy.

En el instante en que sintió que se iba a correr con fuerza, tomó una caja de pañuelos, agarró uno cubriendo su muy excitado pene. No quería que se marchará con su esencia la computadora o algún mueble.

Respiró con agitación debido al orgasmo que experimentó, y devolviendo la vista hacia la pantalla de la laptop, se encontró con el culpable de todo.

Todo había empezado con Midnight Sun y terminaría con él tarde o temprano.

—¡Ya verás Midnight Sun, pagarás por esto, y cuando ese día llegue, haré que grites mi nombre en un paquete diamante!—amenazó Naruto, alzando su puño en señal de promesa, esto no se iba a quedar así, cumpliría su venganza la próxima vez.


	3. Capítulo tres: Wind Sunny

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levantó temprano debido a que tenía mucha tarea de la universidad, la cual debía finalizar antes de irse a trabajar. A pesar de que su humor no era el mejor se presionó a sí mismo para llevar a cabo sus actividades académicas.

Se sentó en su escritorio, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en subrayar las ideas principales de un tema de su libro de física, ya que debía escribir un resumen en su cuaderno.

De repente asaltó su mente ese sentimiento de enojo de nuevo, apretando la pluma con mucha fuerza.

La verdad todavía seguía frustrado y enojado desde el incidente con Midnight Sun. Toda la noche intentó reservar otra fecha para comprar el paquete Platino o Platino y darle una lección, para su desgracia todas las fechas de ese mes se encontraban agotadas.

Su venganza tendría que esperar.

De repente sonó su teléfono celular, con solo ver el número, contestó de inmediato.

—Buenos días, Naruto—saludó Gaara con su tono taciturno, el cual era tan conocido por el Uzumaki que ya sabía distinguir el buen humor dentro de aquella voz.

—Buenas, Gaara—respondió con su voz habitual, no tenía caso fingir su humor, si después iba a saltar la verdad.

—¿Cómo te fue con Midnight Sun?—cuestionó, yendo directo al grano, Gaara odiaba dar rodeos a un asunto.

Ya presentía que Sabaku le iba a cuestionar sobre ese asunto, por eso no fingió buen humor.

Me fue bastante malreveló casi siseando con los dientes.

En cuanto escuchó estas palabras, Gaara se acomodó en el sillón de su habitación, este asunto había terminado mal sin ninguna duda. Por instinto alejó su oído del celular, sino lo hacía iba a lamentarlo, pues claramente el Uzumaki iba a desatar sus protestas gritando a todo pulmón

—¡El muy cabrón me humilló'ttebayo!—vociferó completamente exaltado, levantándose en automático de su escritorio, golpeando la superficie del mueble con su puño.

—Ya veo—murmuró el pelirrojo, esa frase la dijo también por que tomó la decisión correcta al alejarse del teléfono, sus oídos hubieran quedado sordos.

—Midnight tiene la capacidad de guiarte durante toda la sesión, parece que tiene un Sharingan para leer mentes, como en ese manga de ninjas mágicos—exclamó irritado, en algún momento empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado.

Gaara suspiró cansado, otra vez una referencia geek que no entendía ni le interesaba comprender.

—A ver, deja de gritar, cuéntame todo desde el principio y nada de analogías nerd—advirtió el pelirrojo del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

El Uzumaki le relató toda su experiencia con Midnight Sun con lujo de detalle, la verdad no le importaba que Gaara se enterara de los pormenores íntimos como cuando terminó con el miembro como un mástil al final de la sesión. Su mejor amigo era tan discreto como una tumba.

—Ya entiendo, en pocas palabras bailaste en la mano del Oiran debido a tu falta de control—evidenció sin compasión alguna, luego de hablar, velozmente apartó su oído de la bocina del celular, ya presentía el reclamo.

—¡¿Pero que dices, Gaara?!—bramó indignado.

—Lo que escuchas, ese cortesano estuvo midiendo tu temperamento desde que entraste en su sala privada—concretó con objetividad—Y por lo que veo, no te diste cuenta, lo que confirma mi hipótesis.—concluyó con cierto tono calculador—La próxima no contestes sus provocaciones...—no logró completar la oración pues fue interrumpido.

—¿Se supone que debo quedarme callado entonces? ¡Eso nunca dattebayo!—expresó alterado, no iba a aceptar que debía aguantar los petulantes comentarios de un camboy con complejos de rey soberbio.

—¿Lo ves? por eso caes rápidamente en las trampas de tipos como él, contestas rápido sin analizar antes—observó Gaara manteniendo el mismo humor tranquiloAhora déjame hablar.

—Está bien, está bien no te enojes.

—No contestes sus provocaciones y solo ordénale que hacer, después de todo para eso esta ahí, te aseguro que se quedara confuso si haces eso—aconsejó suavemente, formando una sonrisa amable al final que el Uzumaki no podría ver.

—¡Eres un genio, Gaara, un genio malvado y brillante'tteba!—felicitó comprendiendo la táctica del pelirrojo.

—Si lo entendiste, mejora tu humor y no llegues tarde al trabajo, ¿vale?, nos vemos luego—comentó cortando la llamada

Luego de finalizar con todas sus tareas universitarias, Naruto se encaminó a su empleo de medio tiempo, mientras caminaba por la calle vio en un escaparate la marca del remolino rojo, el logotipo de la familia Uzumaki, su familia.

Una serie de sentimientos encontrados se apoderaron del rubio, al recordar su pasado.

Naruto se mudó a Tokyo en primer lugar por qué solo ahí se ofertaba la carrera profesional que deseaba. Aunque también influyó el deseo de abandonar el nido familiar, en busca de, principalmente, obtener independencia y alejarse un tiempo de sus sobre protectores padres.

Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki pertenecían a familias pudientes y muy conocidas en Kyoto.

Los Uzumaki hicieron fortuna al invertir en la cultura, como los espectáculos de geishas y el tradicional teatro Kabuki, bajo su ala poseían múltiples casas de té, teatros antiguos que todavía daban funciones, y escuelas que educaban a las niñas que deseaban ser artistas profesionales; entretanto los Namikaze se enfocaron en poner su poder financiero en la fundación de las cadenas de comida tradicionales japonesa, dentro y fuera del país, enfocándose en la distribución de ramen.

De hecho por el ramen fue que se conocieron sus padres. Kushina adoraba ese platillo, pero no era muy común que una chica rica fuera a un restaurante comerciales, por lo que una vez se escapó de casa y fue a una de esas cadenas de comida pertenecientes a los Namikaze ahí se topó a Minato, quien también andaba de incógnito, como vestían ropa casual ninguno de los dos pensó que fueran del círculo social alto, tramando una amistad que pronto evolucionó a amor hasta que fueron presentados en una fiesta fue que supieron que tenían el mismo estatus social.

—Mis padres eran rebeldes en su juventud, me preguntó: ¿dónde quedó ese espíritu?—se preguntó a sí mismo al ver su reflejo en el vidrio del escaparate.

Todavía recordaba el revuelo que causó la noticia de que quería irse a vivir a Tokyo.

La atmósfera familiar fue muy densa y difícil, padres e hijo empezaron a evitarse o ignorarse en casa durante días.

Gracias a la oportuna intervención de los abuelos paternos, Jiraiya y Tsunade, que actuaron como mediadores, arribó un alivio a la tensión familiar, consiguiendo un arreglo de paz en que ambas partes quedaban satisfechas.

El trato consistía en que Naruto tendría que reportarse una vez a la semana a su casa, en las vacaciones escolares regresaría, y su sustento económico lo ganaría por si mismo, si quería su independencia, debía que trabajar duro como asistente de fotografía en el estudio fotográfico "Kazekage". Esto último fue la última medida de control de sus padres, "Kazekage" pertenecía a la familia Sabaku, la familia de Gaara, el dueño Rasa Sabaku era amigo de Kushina Uzumaki, puesto que ambas familias lucraban con la cultura rica de Kyoto.

Los Sabaku provenía desde la antigüedad de una familia de pintores dedicados a retratos de gente poderosa, con la llegada de la cámara fotográfica, abandonaron la pintura y se especializaron en tomar imágenes más nítidas y realistas, tenían una excelente reputación como fotógrafos. Por lo tanto, la familia Uzumaki durante años firmaron un convenio con ellos, con la intención de fotografiar a los actores Kabuki y a las geishas famosas, luego esas imágenes se exponían en diferentes lugares, promoviendo la cultura, las artes y el turismo.

Actualmente la familia Sabaku, residía en Tokyo, no era sorpresa que Gaara el hijo menor de Rasa fuera amigo de la infancia de Naruto. Debido a que conocía a sus empleadores a la perfección, el Uzumaki no se intimidó ante el panorama de trabajar, se encontraba tan hambriento de autonomía que daría hasta su herencia a cambio de salir de la jaula de oro.

—Me preguntó si algún día mis padres comprenderán que sólo quería libertad como ellos—reflexionó alejándose del lugar donde se exponía escudo familiar.

No tenía caso quedarse ahí meditando sobre el pasado, tenía que ocuparse del presente y sobre todo no llegar tarde a su empleo o sino no habría un futuro por el cual pensar.

El estudio fotográfico Sabaku era un lugar muy curioso, prácticamente era una mansión tradicional japonesa, con un amplio jardín que rodeaba la construcción. Sin embargo la zona donde se laboraba se hallaba en la parte más profunda de la vivienda.

Rasa Sabaku esperaba en el portón de la entrada de la casa, se encontraba impaciente por la llegada de su estúpido pupilo. Así lo llamaba debido a las metidas de pata que en un principio cometió al tomar las fotografías. Las personas opinarían que cualquiera podría tomar una buena fotografía, hasta con su teléfono inteligente, no obstante existía las buenas fotografías y las excelentes fotografías.

Inició el hábito de la impaciencia, propio del patriarca Sabaku, azotaba su pie derecho levemente una y otra vez en el suelo, en señal de ansiedad, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados y un semblante rudo y exigente.

Una chica rubia, con un peinado peculiar, pues su cabello lo traía recogido en cuatro coletas, se aproximó por la espalda a Rasa.

Se trataba de Temari Sabaku, la primogénita de la familia Sabaku, y por ende hermana mayor de Gaara. La joven reconocería esa mata de pelo castaño rojizo en cualquier parte, después de todo desde su infancia observó la espalda fuerte de su progenitor.

—Padre, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A quién esperas?—interrogó situándose al lado de Rasa.

—Naruto, no ha venido al trabajo todavía, seguro se entretuvo con alguna tontería en el camino—contestó sin apartar la mirada de la calle, no deseaba perder de vista cualquier indicio de la presencia del rubio.

—Exageras con tu severidad—denotó, poniéndose frente a su padre, interfiriendo en su campo de visión.

Había estado viendo la exasperación de su padre en el salón mientras desayunaban. En cuanto terminó de comer sus alimentos, se movió su puesto de vigilancias en la puerta. Le pareció tonto que estuviera como centinela en la puerta, cuándo sabía a la perfección que su ayudante iba a llegar tarde o temprano, además de que traiga llave.

—Cállate, Temari, Kushina-san me encomendó que tuviera firmeza con su hijo, así que le exijo como uno más de esta familia—decretó sin inmutar su postura de poder.

—Insisto, es ridículo que le exijas a Naruto, cuando él es responsable con su trabajo, lo único que vas a provocar es que renuncie si sigues con tu presión infundada—señaló con firmeza, frunciendo el ceño, acusando con su dedo a Rasa.

—Si renuncia por un poco de presión "infundada"—enmarcó con sus dedos las comillas de esta última palabra—Entonces no debió de salir de la casa Uzumaki, es más debería regresar lo antes posible, pues el mundo siempre te reclamará más y más—remarcó, iniciando un duelo de miradas y voluntades entre padre e hija.

—Y luego te preguntas por que Kankuro y yo huimos, por esa creencia tuya de demandar a cada instante—manifestó desafiando todavía más la autoridad de su progenitor.—Es un milagro que Gaara siga aquí.

Todo el espectáculo fue visto por Yashamaru que había salido al exterior para buscar a Temari, escuchando sin querer la conversación.

Presenciar dicha disputa verbal, le hizo decidir ponerle fin a esto, desgraciadamente Rasa no le iba a poner atención, después de todo Temari y Kankuro vivían con él, y era señalado como el culpable de la rebeldía inesperada de estos dos.

—Karura, ya están discutiendo Temari y Rasa respecto a Naruto-kun—avisó a su hermana gemela, la cual se hallaba en la cocina cuidando la tetera en la estufa.

—No otra vez. Yashamaru en cuanto termines tu té, llévate a Temari, sino esto nunca tendrá fin—sugirió, apagando el fuego y depositando el recipiente con agua caliente sobre la mesita de madera, donde estaban las tazas de té puestas.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la cocina con rumbo a la puerta principal.

Gaara solo se dedicó a observar la dinámica familiar, no le sorprendía nada esto, cuando se trataba del trato hacía su mejor amigo se hacían debates con su padre, madre y hermanos mayores, pero como no causaban incidentes mayores, no merecían su atención. Sin otra cosa que hacer, retomó la actividad que iba a hacer su madre, sirvió el agua caliente en cada taza de té.

—Tu té se va a enfriar, Kankuro—comentó el pelirrojo con voz serena, ofreciéndole la taza humeante con té verde recién hecho, como si no sucediera nada.

—Estás muy pacífico, Gaara, a pesar de todo este quilombo—enunció, estudiando con la mirada a su hermanito.

—En cuanto llegue Naruto, Temari y papá dejaran de pelear, pues la energía se dirigirá hacía él—aseguró dándole un sorbo a aquel líquido tibio.

Justo unos segundos después, la predicción hecha por el hijo menor de Rasa se hizo realidad.

—¡Naruto, maldito holgazán, llegas tarde!—gritó Rasa, en cuanto vio arribar al Uzumaki. Alzó tan fuerte la voz que sus palabras se oyeron hasta el salón principal donde Kankuro y Gaara degustaban su té.

—¿Eres adivino o qué?—preguntó Kankuro a Gaara, ya que estaba totalmente sorprendido por cómo se dieron las circunstancias

—Algo así—pronunció un poco orgulloso, escondiendo una sonrisa triunfal detrás de la taza de té.

Entretando el duelo de palabras entre Naruto y Rada continuaba en el portón de la casa Sabaku, con Karura, Temari y Yashamaru de espectadores.

—¡Llegué 10 minutos antes, Rasa-ojisan!—contestó el regaño inmediatamente—¡El reloj, marca las 14:20 pm, dattebayo!—exclamó señalando el reloj de pulsera como prueba.

—¿Tienes que llegar específicamente faltando 10 minutos siempre?—preguntó, sin dejarse intimidar por la evidencia, ningún chiquillo le iba a contrariar—¡No creo que hayas acabado tus deberes a estas horas! Estabas haciendo el tonto en algún lugar

—¡Son deberes de la universidad, viejo, llevan más tiempo!

—¡A mi no me vengas con esas, jovencito!

Yashamaru, Temari y Karura, mejor se retiraron al interior de la casa, debido a que se cansaron de estar observando la discusión entre el Uzumaki y el patriarca Sabaku.

Kankuro todavía hay té para Temari y mi mamá, les avisas para que se sirvan en su taza.indicó Gaara, poniéndose de pie.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó.

—Mi momento ha llegado, tengo que recordarles a papá y a Naruto que hay asuntos pendientes que son prioridad—hizo saber antes de irse.

Kankuro siguió con la vista de su taciturno su pelirrojo hermano, a veces se cuestionaba a quien había salido, pues ningún familiar era tan serio y tranquilo.

—Ustedes dos, no tienen tiempo para gritarse mutuamente, tenemos trabajo que hacer—informó Gaara poniéndose en medio de los dos hombres, nublando su campo de visión con la intención de despejar su acalorada pelea verbal.

—Es verdad!—exclamó pasmado, estuvo a punto de olvidar esa solicitud de servicio tan importante—¡Naruto, requieren una sesión de fotos en el edificio Nakano, llévate la maleta Taiyou, y más te vale no arruinarlo!—instruyó al rubio con esa advertencia.

—Entendido. ¡Lo haré bien, viejo, confía en mí'tteba!—expresó con convicción, nada le agradaba más que salir a trabajar.

Por lo general las sesiones de fotos eran agradables, conocía gente nueva, haciéndose amigos de algunos integrantes del staff y algunos modelos. Resultaba increíble que personas involucradas en la moda fueran tan buenos conversadores, aunque claro también estaba la otra cara de la moneda.

Con su equipo fotográfico contenido en la maleta Taiyou, Naruto partió a la sede del grupo Nakano. Cuyas instalaciones se hallaban en el centro de la ciudad, por lo cual tendría que tomar el tren para llegar y caminar unas cuantas cuadras desde la estación.

El grupo Nakano, era uno de los muchos negocios de la familia Uchiha. Dicha familia se dedicaba principalmente a la fabricación de automóviles, estaba al tanto mismo nivel que Toyota. Sin embargo también invertía en otros ámbitos, sobre todo en la moda, y belleza.

En cuanto el Uzumaki atravesó las puertas de cristal de las oficinas del grupo Nakano, sintió que fue transportado a una de las sedes Namikaze o Uzumaki. Los edificios pertenecientes a su familia también tenían este tipo de diseño tan profesional.

Cuánto antes el Uzumaki se encaminó a la recepción, presentándose, mediante una tarjeta de presentación y la solicitud de servicio fotográfico expedida, ante la señorita detrás del mostrador. La cual amablemente le pidió que esperara unos segundos con el propósito de anunciar su llegada.

El rubio no aguardó mucho en el área de espera, pues ipso facto fue voceado por la recepcionista para que se dirigiera al despacho de Uchiha Izumi, ubicado en el segundo piso.

Izumi Uchiha era una joven mujer adulta de unos veintisiete años de edad, de hermosos cabellos de un tono castaño claro y ojos negros.

En el momento en que vio a Naruto entrar a su oficina se percató que tenía a la persona correcta para un puesto vacante que tenía, solo necesitaba que el Uzumaki le demostrara a los demás sus habilidades y actitudes.

La joven Uchiha se levantó de su silla, y se movió a darle la bienvenida a su invitado.

—Uzumaki-kun ehh, acabo de ver tu ficha técnica, otorgada amablemente por Sabaku Rasa, y me agradó mucho lo que leí—opinó, colocando sus manos en su cadera—Mucho gusto soy Uchiha Izumi—se presentó, extendiendo su mano en dirección del rubio.

—Uzumaki Naruto, el gusto es mío—saludó, estrechando la mano de la mujer.

A criterio del Uzumaki, la contratista era encantadora y muy linda, era buena señal de que este sería una jornada laboral muy productiva y tranquila.

—Bien, acompáñame a la sala de producción—invitó Izumi a Naruto para que se dirigieran a la zona de trabajo.

Mientras caminaban Izumi resultó aún más amistosa, conversando sobre aspectos relacionados a la fotografía como: iluminación, imagen, enfoque, etc. La plática amena le brindó la confianza para proponerle al Uzumaki de que se llamaran por su primer nombre.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro del área de grabación, la Uchiha presentó al Uzumaki a todos los miembros del staff. Todo iba viento en popa hasta que entró en escena un chico que nunca olvidaría Naruto.

Un joven de cabello azabache, tez blanca y complexión delgada, se quedó de pie, vislumbrando todo a su alrededor pese a que traía lentes oscuros.

—Ya está aquí, Sasuke—musitó Izumi con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, no tanto por que tuviera miedo sino más bien fue de expectación.

—¿Sasuke?—susurró confundido, no entendía por qué algunas personas del staff hicieron muecas de desagrado mal disimulado mientras otras se pusieron nerviosas.

Sin duda la presencia de ese tal Sasuke afectó el buen ambiente de trabajo.

—Sasuke, el nuevo fotógrafo está aquí—anunció Izumi, posando su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

El Uzumaki le devolvió la mirada, transmitiendo ese sentimiento de desconcierto por un desconocido. Con la Uchiha no había experimentado eso, más con éste chico sí, irradiaba una energía pesada llena de superioridad.

Sasuke Uchiha se quitó los lentes oscuros, en cuanto supo que su cuñada había contratado un nuevo fotografo para el estudio. Lo examinó de arriba a abajo, su vestimenta era bastante promedio.

—Otro fotógrafo de pacotilla haz traído de nuevo, Izumi—pronunció sin chistar con una voz más que prepotente.

Naruto al oír semejante insulto, contuvo su impulso de lanzarle un puñetazo en su lindo rostro. Esos tipos con personalidad de rey inalcanzable le caían en la punta del hígado. Fácilmente podría jurar que este modelo era incluso más soberbio que Midnight Sun, pues si los comparaba, el Oiran de Yoshiwara Webcam era un pan de Dios.

—Si alguien fuera un poco más humilde no tendría que contratar a una fotógrafo nuevo cada semana—reprochó con estilo Izumi, poniendo en su lugar a Sasuke.

El rubio celebró ese contra ataque verbal con una sonrisa que no pudo reprimir.

—Naruto-kun, discúlpalo Sasuke se cayó de chiquito de los brazos de mi esposo y eso le afectó—excusó la joven Uchiha, dirigiendo su atención al rubio.

Ahora le tocaba a Sasuke contener su coraje, su querida cuñada lo había avergonzado de nuevo frente a desconocidos. El Uzumaki y todos los integrantes del staff atestiguaron como el modelo le lanzó unos ojos asesinos, si hubieran tenido la capacidad de matar, Izumi habría caído muerta.

—Cuando termines de asesinarme con tu mirada, me avisas para comenzar la sesión de fotos, querido Sasuke—dijo Izumi con completa ironía viendo de reojo al joven.

Sasuke harto de esta situación se dirigió a su camerino a fin de que fuera maquillado y además cambiarse de ropa, ya que la sesión de fotos consistía en modelar un conjunto de atuendos de la marca GAP.

—Naruto-kun, de nuevo, una disculpa, Sasuke es, como decirlo, un divo—describió Izumi, haciendo una reverencia, estaba sumamente apenada.

Descuida no pasa nadadijo el rubio restándole importancia al incidente.

—Te voy a decir algo, te contraté a ti, por que en cuanto vi tu foto, detecté que eres astuto y temerario—confesó, contando con las verdaderas razones por las cuales pasó el casting—Así que, si por alguna razón no estoy aquí en la sesión, te doy permiso para que contradigas a Sasuke.—acordó.

—¿Ehh? ¡No puedo hacer eso, Izumi-san!—expresó atónito debido a la concesión de derechos de que le daba la Uchiha. En ningún tipo de servicio te permitían contrariar a un cliente, por más pedante que fuera.

—Si te preocupa la reputación del estudio Sabaku, no hay problema, lo que suceda aquí no saldrá como chisme afuera—tranquilizó, levantando el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

—Aún así, sería falta de profesionalismo—declaró, reiterando su compromiso como fotógrafo, aunque su instinto le recomendara contestar un comentario agrio por parte de un cliente, nunca lo haría debido al consecuente daño a la reputación de los Sabaku.

—Trabajar con Sasuke es difícil si tienes una mordaza en la boca.—mencionó como desventaja—Mucha gente en el staff prefiere renunciar o aguantar sus comentarios mordaces en lugar de enfrentarlo. Tanto mi esposo como yo lo hemos reprendido, pero no entiende.—transmitió, dando a conocer que Sasuke no se intimida tan fácilmente, así fueran sus parientes los que lo enfrentaran.

—Estás poniendo muchas expectativas sobre mí.—verbalizó algo vacilante, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que le pedirían algo así.

—Lo hago por que confío en que puedes hacerlo, no sólo serás capaz de poner en su lugar al odioso de mi cuñado, sino también explotar su belleza. Ambos pertenecen a familias poderosas y ricas, Uchiha y Uzumaki, pero tú eres capaz de trabajar naturalmente con otros, ya que consideras a todos los demás como tus semejantes.—disertó, argumentado por completo la base de su convicción por el Uzumaki.

—Ya te enteraste de que yo soy el heredero de los Uzumaki y Namikaze—articuló con desencanto, no le gustó nada que lo hubieran contratado por la fama de su familia—Se supone que no soy tan famoso fuera de Tokyo.

—No es difícil enterarse que eres el único hijo que une a esas dos familias tiránicas de Kyoto. Internet lo sabe todo.—apuntó, guiñando un ojo—Yo investigo los antecedentes de mis futuros empleados antes de contratarlos, solo tuve que buscar tu nombre y ¡listo!

—Izumi-San...

—Naruto-kun, serás la clave en esto, ya es hora de que alguien ajeno a la familia Uchiha, baje de su nube a Sasuke. Y quien mejor que alguien de su "categoría", no habló sólo del estatus social sino también temperamento.—terminó de detallar las intenciones detrás de esto.—¡Ésto será un éxito, ya lo verás!—cantó con frenesí casi saboreando la próxima victoria que tendría. Pasándole el brazo por detrás del cuello a Naruto, atrayéndolo hacía ella, como si le fuera a mostrar las maravillas que verían sus ojos.

Entretanto, Sasuke Uchiha, el cual emergió de su camerino, los observaba hecho una fiera. Intuía lo que podría traerse entre manos su cuñada, seguro otro plan para molestarlo, sentía lástima por el pobre diablo del fotógrafo, indudablemente se iba a arrepentir de haber aceptado la propuesta de trabajo, de eso se encargaría él.

Había sido un día bastante ocupado, haber tenido que soportar a Sasuke Uchiha y sus impugnaciones.

Cada cinco minutos, el modelo Uchiha le criticaba sus tomas y posturas, no le gustaban las fotos y tuvieron que repetirse varias veces, hasta que el Uzumaki e Izumi le pusieron un hasta aquí al soberbio.

Por lo que para olvidar el mal trago, Naruto decidió atender a sus usuarios en su propia sala privada en Yoshiwara Webcam.

Cepilló con esmero la peluca pelirroja que siempre utilizaba en sus funciones como cortesano. Le encantaba modificar su apariencia, desde que inició su carrera en Yoshiwara se presentó como un joven de cabellos de fuego rojo y ojos azules. Por tal contraste entre su tono de piel trigueño, su cabello y color de ojos, fue todo una bomba en aquellos días. Tal vez por eso escaló rápidamente hasta el puesto de Oiran.

Cuando terminó su tarea, se dispuso a ponerse la peluca, ayudándose del espejo del baño, se la puso sobre la cabeza, atendiendo que no se viera nada de su cabello rubio. Amaba como se miraba con esa apariencia. Si hubiera sido bendecido por la genética Uzumaki, ese hubiese sido su color de pelo natural, después de todo, su madre: Kushina Uzumaki tenía esa tonalidad de pelo.

Satisfecho con su nueva pinta, emergió del baño hecho un galán, vestido formalmente con una camisa blanca con bordes naranja y unos jeans negros. Además de un antifaz negro para salvaguardar su identidad.

Podría no ostentar el puesto de Oiran, pero eso no significaba que no iba a arreglar su semblante y abandonar a sus clientes recurrentes que agendaron diferentes servicios.

Además estaban también los fans y seguidores que permanecían apoyándolo como cortesano con sus donaciones en el y que se conformaban con un saludo especial de parte de su ídolo favorito. Por lo cual escogió hacer primero una transmisión en vivo para que ellos tuvieran noticias de él e interactuar un rato.

Las trasmisiones en vivo eran gratis, así que un gran número de usuarios lo veían, tenían el mismo sistema que usaba YouTube.

Estiró sus dedos como si fuera a tocar un piano, y empezó a teclear la dirección electrónica del sitio web de Webcam Yoshiwara. Una vez allí entró a la plataforma en tiempo récord, pues tenía activada la opción de inicio de sesión automática.

—¡Es hora de trabajar en mi pasión'ttebayo!—cantó con entusiasmo.

El logo de Akatsuki Inc saltó en pantalla como resultado de un inicio de sesión correcto.

Una nube roja en medio de un fondo oscuro, cuyo eslogan pregonaba está vez un saludo propio para los cortesanos más una frase inspiradora que cambiaba cada día, sumado al nickname dentro de la comunidad.

"Bienvenido, Wind Sunny, un cliente bien atentado es un cliente feliz".

Repetía de nuevo que era una bendición que Akatsuki Inc le permitiera manejar dos cuentas: una como cliente y otra como trabajador.

Durante la transmisión en vivo se dedicó a contestar algunas preguntas de sus preocupados fans que notaron una decremento en el número de visitas en el portal de Wind Sunny. Naruto los confortó comentando que no le importaba que Midnight Sun fuera el más perrón ahí, debido a que lo consideraba como un caso de fama instantánea que pronto se apagaría, así como acontece con los cometas cuyo momento de gloria es efímero. Recibiendo muchos mensajes positivos, de cariño y de apoyo.

Fueron quince minutos de plática sobre este tema y el futuro del escaparate, donde el rubio no hizo más que mostrarse seguro de sí mismo y fingiendo que no le importaba mucho su situación actual en la lista de popularidad. Luego de una despedida apantallante lanzando besos al aire, como un famoso, dio por finalizada la transmisión.

Si bien que lo alabaran los desconocidos y le pagaran, no le producía esa necesidad de atención, popularidad y fama, que a muchos les obsesionaba. Sin embargo, a nadie podía engañar le importaba su posición en la tabla, por un sencillo motivo: su orgullo y su alto sentido de justicia.

No le agradaban las injusticias. Para él, el rápido ascenso de Midnight Sun, representaba una grave injusticia, pues existían otros cortesanos, aparte de él, con más tiempo en Yoshiwara y fueron destituidos de un puntapié de la tabla.

Podría ser un simple pasatiempo que no debería tomarse tan a pecho, pero era asunto serio para Naruto.

Además estaba el hecho de que ser camboy fuera considerada una actividad realizada por personas de cuestionable moral, él le restaba importancia a la opinión pública, ya que se divertía exhibiéndose, le concedía esa emoción de hacer algo prohibido y pecaminoso.

Naruto navegó por la interfaz de su perfil, el cual tenía como decoración un Sol blanco y el símbolo "Kaze" a un lado. Consultando la lista de sesiones pendientes en la bandeja de entrada, entre ellas notó varios clientes habituales que seguían siéndole fieles, cuyas sesiones estaban programadas hasta la siguiente semana, lo que sí había eran mensajes privados con felicitaciones y saludos.

—Mis clientes siguen donando pero no pidiendo servicios, le están dando su reino al maldito Midnight Sun—lamentó cabizbajo, revisando con desengano cada mensaje.

Inesperadamente reconoció el símbolo de una medalla Platino en un mensaje no leído.

Este detalle le llamó la atención.

El Uzumaki no complacía a muchos clientes en grado Platino , y eso que había sido Oiran, asimismo era de los pocos sin restricciones en los grados, ofrecía desde actos nivel básico hasta Platino . Solo tuvo un servicio de este tipo de categoría en toda su carrera de hecho fue una chica, cuyo nick le resultó insólito, se hacía llamar "Princesa del Byakugan".

¿Quién usaba el nombre de un personaje de anime tan cutre?

Dicho personaje pertenecía a un anime actualmente popular, la princesa era una ninja de alto linaje sumisa y tímida, Naruto esperaba que en la vida real esa chica no fuera así, y que no accediera a estos sitios a causa de mala suerte en el amor.

De hecho "Princesa del Byakugan" luego de disfrutar, o eso esperaba, su servicio Platino , se convirtió en un miembro activo del club Wind Sunny, jamás volvió a tener un contacto privado con ella, solo dejaba comentarios en el libro de visitas y dinero en las arcas de los patrocinadores.

—¿Princesa del Byakugan otra vez?—se cuestionó Naruto, sin embargo al dar clic a fin de descubrir al usuario que pidió el servicio, se le formó una sonrisa en la cara cuando leyó el nombre—¡Haru-chan!

Haruka Moonligth era una usuaria de Yoshiwara que desde sus inicios como cortesano se interesó en Naruto, o mejor dicho en Wind Sunny.

El rubio estaba al tanto de que era una chica ya que fue la ganadora de una dinámica que realizó hacía unos meses. En dicha actividad, el premio fue ganarse el derecho de hacer una especie de entrevista por Skype. En esa ocasión, escuchó su voz y vio su rostro debido a la video llamada.

La apariencia y personalidad de Haruka fueron encantadoras. La chica era muy linda, ojos carmín y cabello rojizo oscuro, con una sonrisa perfecta y angelical.

Es por ello que Naruto la tenía en alta estima. Sin perder tiempo, el Uzumaki le envió un mensaje por chat a Haruka, pues según su estado se encontraba disponible.

Wind Sunny dice: ¡Hola princesa!

Inmediatamente después de recibir ese saludo, Haruka envío otro.

Haruka Moonligth dice: ¡Hola, Sunny-kun! 3

Wind Sunny dice: Si tienes tiempo, podemos empezar con tu servicio, ¿Qué dices?

Haruka Moonlight dice: ¿Listo para la acción?, X3 yo estoy dispuesta, deja comprar el paquete Platino .

Wind Sunny dice: Okay, te espero.

En un segundo le llego la notificación a su celular de que se había realizado un depósito a su cuenta de cortesano. Realmente estaba pasando de nuevo, con este segundo servicio Platino , subiría en el ranking. Agradecía a su usuaria más fiel por esto, pues un servicio así equivalía a 50 servicios nivel plata.

La llegada de un nuevo mensaje en su computadora lo sacó de su canto de victoria.

Haruka Moonlight dice: He estado ahorrando cada centavo para este momento ;

Wind Sunny dice: ¡Hagámoslo! Que cada centavo que vas a gastar sea bien invertido.

Sin más preámbulo el rubio desbloqueó la cámara de su cuarto de cortesano, dando imagen del interior de este.

La habitación de Wind Sunny era muy simple y austera, con las paredes pintadas en un tono azul muy tenues, la iluminación era perfecta, la luz provenía de pequeños reflectores en el techo. Los únicos muebles en la estancia eran: el escritorio donde estaba puesta la computadora desde donde Wind se comunicaba y una cama con sábanas blancas.

Naruto, bajo el alías de Wind Sunny, se dirigió a su computadora y empezó a teclear un mensaje en el chat.

Wind Sunny dice: Espérame unos minutos para acomodar la cámara y que tengas un mejor ángulo.

Haruka Moonlight dice: Muy bien, te espero ;)

Con la confirmación de su adorada clienta, Sunny ahora se acercó a la cámara que reposaba quiera en un trípode, con sumo cuidado la desmontó de su lugar, cargandola con una sola mano.

La imagen que devolvía era distorsionada pues no apuntaba a un lugar en específico. Por unos segundos perdió señal exponiendo un fondo negro.

Sin que Haruka lo supiera, Naruto conectaba una sarta de dispositivos extra para que su sesión fuera más interesantes. Primero conectó su laptop a un protector a fin de que pudiera ver la conversación del chat de manera amplificada y así estar atento a los mensajes de su clienta. Segundo aseguró la cámara de video a una base que se ubicaba en el techo, para que de este modo, el lente pudiera enfocar toda la cama desde lo alto.

Una vez que completó la instalación de todos los artefactos móviles indispensables para la registrar la imagen con calidad. Se enfocó ahora en su fisonomía, se quitó la ropa prontamente.

El servicio grado Platino , se podía solicitar al modelo que se desnudara directamente, a fin de que se masturbara o que se tocara en ciertas zonas del cuerpo, así que Naruto pensó que lo más adecuado era no hacer show tipo striptease o algo así, más bien ir directo al grano.

Cuando la imagen volvió, fue un espectáculo para la vista, Sunny traía anudada una sábana en su cintura de un matiz rojo brillante. Considerando que el cortesano tenía el cabello de un color semejante, solo hacía que el tono de su piel trigueña resaltara aún más.

El cuadro se complementaba con dos elementos: un cartel que el pelirrojo portaba en sus manos que rezaba "Espero que te guste", y una canción sensual se escuchaba de fondo.

(Nota del autor: Favor de colocar la canción de "Murmullo Inoportuno" de George Michael)

Naruto abandonó el cartel en el suelo, y luego se subió en la cama, con sumo cuidado deshizo el nudo de la tela que lo cubría, sosteniéndola con la mano lo suficiente para no exponer su entrepierna. Iba a fingir pudor, había descubierto, durante su tiempo en Yoshiwara, que las mujeres gozaban más de espectáculos donde los hombres que ocultaban su hombría con maniobras eroticas y ardientes.

Una vez que se acostó en la cama, se volvió a tapar otra vez por completo. Como su espectadora era una mujer, prefirió no hacer muecas sexys o demasiado sugerentes, así que optó por lamerse los labios primero, poniéndose travieso con la sábana. Dio la vuelta en la cama, enseñando su redondeada parte trasera, la cual era delineada a la perfección con la tela. Seguidamente se puso de nuevo cara a cara frente al lente de la cámara.

Deslizó sus dedos sobre la superficie del lienzo rojizo, simulando como si éste fuera parte de su piel, de pronto su mano se estacionó en el área de la pelvis, acariciando su miembro sobre la tela. Agitándose en el colchón, y retorciendo un poco la cabeza, miles de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo a causa de la estimulación.

Con tanto movimiento de sus piernas, la manta que escondía su intimidad se deslizó por el borde de la cama.

Ahí estaba por fin Wind Sunny como Dios lo trajo al mundo, el detalle más importante es que en su piel bronceada en el área de la ingle, cerca de la cadera derecha, destacaba el tatuaje de un sol blanco con sus rayos bien definidos.

Naruto iba a empezar con su labor, con suavidad y lentitud lo agarró con la mano derecha, segundos después la movió por toda su longitud. Todavía no tenía una erección propiamente dicha, pero estaba bastante excitado ya, debido al jugueteo previo.

—Ahh~ ¡se siente bien!...—exclamó con voz jadeante, echando la cabeza hacía atrás debido a que apretó con la palma de la mano la punta de su miembro.

La sensibilidad de esa zona iba aumentando, realmente después de tener un día tan pesado en el trabajo, el cuerpo de Naruto no le caía nada mal una buena sesión de autoerotismo, por lo tanto no le tomó mucho tiempo calentarse.

Con sumo lentitud, acarició con la mano izquierda sus testículos aumentando el placer al doble.

—¡Ahhh!, ¡Oh mi Dios, sí!—gritó sacando su placer sin control.

Su mano derecha viajó más rápido por la extensión de su miembro, al mismo tiempo que la imagen de la cámara enfocaba a la perfección como su pene comenzaba a crecer, aumentando su longitud y su dureza.

El ambiente se volvió caldeado de pronto, la luz que despedían los reflectores iluminaban aquella piel color canela que empezaba a llenarse de una fina capa de sudor. Aquellos cabellos rojizos se pegaron a la frente de su dueño, mientras que los ojos azules se ocultaban tras unos párpados cerrados.

Llegó hasta un punto en donde la mano derecha se desplazó con más velocidad por toda la extensión de aquel erecto pene, iniciando un vaivén de caderas pues el placer se intensificaba a cada segundo que transcurría, señal de que el orgasmo estaba próximo a llegar.

En un instante en que abrió los ojos, pues el ruido de una nueva notificación lo rescató del glamour del placer, pudo leer el siguiente párrafo.

Haruka Moonlight dice: Me estas matando, Sunny-kun

Ahí, Naruto supo que era hora de abrazar al extasis, eyaculando con violencia, manchando de semen su mano.

Cuando concluyó el show, Naruto le guiñó el ojo a la cámara, cerrando la sesión privada al manipular el dispositivo desde lejos con un control remoto.

—Con que belleza salvaje ¿eh?—comentó Haruka Moonlight con una voz muy grave y varonilAki se quedó corto al describirte, Sunny, eres apetecible.

Ahí frente al ordenador no había ninguna chica como la describió Naruto, sino un joven de cabello azabache y ojos obsidiana, quien encendió la luz de su cuarto para recuperar la visibilidad total, ahí estaba nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Desafíos y Tesoros

Sasuke Uchiha iba saliendo de la ducha, haber presenciado semejante espectáculo erótico por parte de Wind Sunny, le causó cierto inconveniente llamado erección.

El joven modelo vestía solamente una toalla alrededor de su cadera, sin ropa interior debajo, caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo del baño a su habitación al mismo tiempo que secaba su cabello con una toalla más pequeña.

Agradecía infinitamente los beneficios de vivir por su propia cuenta, los cuales incluían no tener que acatar reglas y modales que seguramente en la mansión Uchiha, donde residían sus exigentes padres, debía ejecutar por obligación. Como por ejemplo emerger del baño vestido apropiadamente con una bata y ropa interior al menos.

En cuanto el Uchiha entró en su cuarto, su celular empezó a sonar estrepitosamente. Con desinterés se dirigió a consultarlo para saber la identidad del llamante, dándose cuenta que era su ex novia, Karin Kazehaya.

Sin mucho entusiasmo, apretó el botón para concretar la llamada, activando la opción de altavoz.

—¿Qué quieres, Karin?—preguntó sin siquiera saludarla apropiadamente.

—Vaya forma de contestar la tuya, después de que permito que uses mi cuenta de Yoshiwara—criticó una voz femenina con indignación.

—No me haces ningún favor con la cuenta, pues yo te la compré—aclaró deteniendo en seco ese papel dramático.

—Contesta la video llamada que te voy a hacer por Skype, sé que tienes la computadora encendida y además me lo debes—ordenó Karin, ignorando las palabras del otro, cortando la llamada telefónica.

Inmediatamente después, sonó el sonido típico de una llamada digital entrante, junto con una pequeña ventana de notificación fue visible en la pantalla de la computadora.

El Uchiha aceptó el enlace digital, y ahí apareció la imagen de su ex novia, Karin Kazehaya. La chica era de la misma edad que Sasuke, con un cabello rojo como un tomate, pese a que llevaba unos anteojos, se podían distinguir sus hermosos ojos carmín.

—¿Y bien? Cuenta cada detalle de la anatomía de Wind Sunny, no omitas nada.—incitó Kazehaya dibujando una sonrisa pervertida en su cara angelical.

El Uchiha que aún estaba semi desnudo, sólo atinó a la decir

—No voy a decirte nada, Karin, no tengo por qué y no tengo tiempo.—objetó.

—No estás usando nada ahí abajo ehh, sino vas a darme detalles de mi cortesano favorito, entonces dame una muestra de lo que tuyo—sugirió coqueta, apoyando su cara en la palma de su mano, viéndolo divertido.

Sasuke le clavó sus ojos llenos de enojo, reproche y decepción, esa chica no aprendía nada, su fascinación por la anatomía masculina rayaba en lo obsesivo.

—Es broma, idiota, suficiente tuve de ti hace mucho tiempo—comentó Karin restándole importancia al asunto.

—Y yo de ti—pronunció Sasuke por su parte.

—Sin embargo, ya que ambos disfrutábamos de los show de Wind Sunny cuando éramos pareja y como mi correo electrónico fue usado para la cuenta de "Haruka Moonlight", estoy al tanto de que compraste el paquete Platino—desarrolló su argumento defensivo mirándose las uñas con actitud despreocupada. Luego añadió—Así que...¡No presumas el pan frente a los pobres! ¡Escupe los detalles, no seas egoísta!—gritó con autoridad, golpeando la mesa donde reposaba su laptop, perdiendo toda la apatía que nosotros anteriormente.

—Usaste Skype solo para lloriquear debido a que no pudiste ver a Sunny desnudo—replicó molesto, ya estaba padeciendo los efectos de no traer ropa, haber cedido a los caprichos de Karin fue un error.—Si no te hago caso me vas a estar insistiendo todo la noche, deja que me vista, te regreso la llamada en unos minutos.—anunció finalizando la transmisión.

Su noche iba a ser muy larga, la señorita Kazehaya le sacaría cada peculiaridad acerca de Sunny, ya la conocía después de todo habían sido pareja.

Karin Kazehaya modelaba para diversas marcas de lentes como Ray Ban, Dior entre otras. Fueron presentados por sus respectivos manager en una cena en donde diversos patrocinadores del grupo Nakano asistieron. Se les propuso salir para afianzar relaciones comerciales.

Tanto Karin como Sasuke estaban acostumbrados a dichas prácticas, en el medio del modelaje era bastante común ya que al contar ellos con cierta reputación y fama, al estar juntos los medios de comunicación se enfocarían en cubrir esta noticia. Dando como resultado publicidad gratuita.

Pasaron algunos meses juntos, fingiendo estar enamorados, como fueron obligados a convivir eventualmente empezaron una amistad. A pesar de tener personalidades distintas, aprendieron a comunicarse eficazmente. Al final ambos modelos decidieron intentar iniciar una relación de noviazgo.

Aparentemente Sasuke creyó saber todas las costumbres raras de su alocada y pervertida novia.

Sin embargo lo que nunca le contó fue que tenía una cuenta en Yoshiwara Webcam, un sitio de Camboy, y que dentro de la comunidad se movía con el apelativo de: Haruka Moonlight. Mucho menos le comunicó que tenía un camboy favorito llamado Wind Sunny.

Así que una noche ocurrió lo inevitable. El Uchiha la descubrió viendo una transmisión en vivo justo donde un camboy pelirrojo se quitaba la camisa en vivo.

Karin se alarmó al principio, pues ver a otro chico quedar desnudo de cintura para arriba cuando tienes novio, es ser infiel. Obviamente el joven le iba a reprochar y luego dar por finalizada la relación. Sasuke Uchiha era demasiado orgulloso y rencoroso y la modelo con cabellos de fuego estaba al corriente de esto.

Inesperadamente no sucedió aquel catastrófico escenario que se presagió, Sasuke sólo le dedicó unas cuantas palabras de desaprobación a la joven Kazehaya por no invitarlo a gozar de esos show.

A Karin se le cayeron los lentes por la impresión, al enterarse que su novio era bisexual y apreciaba la anatomía masculina tanto como ella. Al parecer la modeló no era la única con secretos ocultos.

Podría considerarse una excentricidad, pero se volvió una costumbre para Sasuke y Karin ver los espectáculos de Wind Sunny en pareja, con devoción preparaban palomitas y refrescos. Era como ver Netflix para ellos.

Desgraciadamente como todo lo que existe en el mundo es efímero, el amorío entre los dos modelos llegó a su fin, luego de que tomaron cada uno un contrato que les mantuvo separados por más de un año. Por lo cual todo sentimiento que pudieron tener se enfrió.

Karin le ofreció a Sasuke comprar su cuenta de usuario de Yoshiwara Webcam. Pues ella simplemente no deseaba que Suigetsu, su actual pareja, la descubriera ya que esta nueva conquista era demasiado bufón, y no quería que usara su gusto por los camboys como método de chantaje. Aunque también había dobles intenciones con esto, qué el Uchiha le diera detalles de las sesiones que pudiese tener con Wind Sunny.

Y precisamente este era el caso. Después de vestirse, Sasuke comenzó a relatarle todo lo que observó en el cuerpo del cortesano, su complexión tonificada, la dinámica que usó para desnudarse.

—¿En serio?—pronunció Karin sorprendida.—¡Maldición, debí cancelar esa comida y auto invitarme a tu casa ese día! ¡Ese saludo era para mí!—lamentó apesadumbrada Kazehaya, con cierto tono azul de depresión en su cara.

El Uchiha levantó una ceja incrédulo, ¿de verdad Karin creía que le iba a abrir la puerta si veía a contemplar a Sunny?. Qué ingenua, nunca más iba a compartir las sesiones que tuviera con el ex Oiran con nadie.

—¿El color de su vello púbico es también rojo?—interrogó de repente, recuperándose de su tristeza en un dos por tres.

—Lo tiene depilado.—respondió secamente.

—Demonios, y ¿qué hay de su "instrumento"? ¿Grande, pequeño?—preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja sin ningún pudor.

—Es regular.

—¿Cómo el tuyo?

—Karin, voy a colgar—amenazó.

—¡Lo siento! Debía hacerme una idea.—se disculpó en segundos, juntando sus manos en señal de perdón —Le hubieras tomado una foto con tu celular para tu amiga Karin.—reprochó.

—No lo pensé—se defendió, aunque en el fondo se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho, guardar una imagen de Wind Sunny para su deleite personal.

Sasuke suspiró amargamente. Cualquiera que lo conociera bien se estaría preguntando el motivo por el cual no ignoraba a Kazehaya, y dejaba de contestarle el teléfono. La razón era sencilla Karin le echaría en cara que si no fuera por ella jamás hubiera sabido de la existencia de Wind Sunny, y que debería estar agradecido, pues pudo haber eliminado la cuenta simplemente, pero pensó en el fetiche de ambos.

—¿Sunny tiene alguna seña particular? Lunares, tatuajes, perforaciones.—cuestionó siempre fue de las que pensó que su camboy favorito debía tener tatuajes tribales.

El Uchiha se permitió guardarse esa información acerca del tatuaje de un sol blanco, sería un agradable secreto, además pagó una cantidad de dinero por saber ese detalle.

—Ninguno, su piel está inmaculada.—notificó con ese mismo tono taciturno.

—Una piel bronceada como el caramelo, tersa y suave seguramente. Ojos azules y cabello rojo pasión, vaya combinación letal—canto abrazándose a si misma, como si imaginará que Sunny estaba ahí con ella

El Uchiha aprovechó que Karin estaba hablando sola para degustar una botella café frío, acostumbraba a tomarlo con leche descremada posterior a una ducha.

—Seguro te estuviste masturbando luego de la función, por eso te bañaste inmediatamente.—indicó señalando al Uchiha.

Sasuke escupió el café frío que acababa de consumir. Ahí estaba la Karin descarada con la que convivió durante su juventud. Se limpió el líquido sobrante que se deslizaba en su barbilla y dijo:

—Ahora si voy a colgar.

—¡Espera Sasuke...!

Miró el reloj de su habitación, ya pasaban de la medianoche, mañana tenía otra sesión de fotos con ese fotógrafo novato que contrató su querida cuñada, por consiguiente debería irse a dormir ya. No obstante, no se iba a ir a la cama sin investigar información personal de Naruto Uzumaki.

Cómo siempre Izumi no le dio ningún dato sobre el nuevo empleado, luego de que regresaron a la casa familiar para cena. Tendría que recurrir a él buscador más famoso del mundo, Google.

Tecleó el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki y se quedó estupefacto con los resultados que arrojó la búsqueda.

—Ese fotógrafo de pacotilla, no es ningún pelele—comentó leyendo la información encontrada—Es un sitio joven de clase Alta, pero entonces ¿Qué hace aquí?—reflexionó buscando una respuesta lógica para esta pregunta.

Al día siguiente era lunes, por lo cual Naruto asistió a la universidad por la mañana, invirtiendo toda su atención a sus clases, descansando de la actitud ególatra de Sasuke Uchiha. Según el acuerdo laboral que se firmó, el Uzumaki iría a trabajar por dos horas cuando tuviera una carga de tareas académicas ligeras, en caso contrario las sesiones las realizaría Rasa Sabaku en persona.

Sin embargo, Izumi le comunicó a Naruto que prefería que él fuera el fotógrafo siempre, ya que se avergonzaría si su cuñado le hacía una escena frente a Rasa.

Concordando con esta elección, Naruto asistió por tres días consecutivos a laborar con Izumi afrontando juntos la oposición que manifestaba Sasuke frente a las fotografías que le tomaban, pues algunas las consideraba muy pobres o que no explotaban todo su talento.

Estos obstáculos fueron sorteados gracias a la perfecta mancuerna que hacían fotógrafo y manager contra modelo de caprichoso.

Por lo cual, ese jueves, después de terminar algunas labores escolares, el rubio arribó por la tarde a las instalaciones del grupo Nakano, con una actitud positiva, el comportamiento de Sasuke no lo iba a perturbar su entusiasmo en el trabajo.

No necesitó que la recepcionista le solicitara el motivo de su visita, con sólo mostrar su gafete de trabajo, Naruto ingresó directamente al nuevo set de grabación. Izumi había cambiado la locación con el fin de colocar pantallas verdes para efectos especiales, estos días venideros no solo habría sesión fotográfica sino también una sesión de grabación de un comercial cuyo protagonista sería Sasuke.

—Sasuke, voltea para acá—indicó Naruto enfocándolo a través del lente de la cámara, a fin de capturar la perfecta postura del Uchiha —Izumi—san, ven a ver esta toma—pidió a la susodicha que en ese instante estaba conversando con otro integrante del staff de grabación.

—Naruto-kun , no es la adecuada—opinó dubitativa no era de su agrado dicha imagen.—¿Cuántas veces has repetido la toma?—preguntó, pues ya había pasado varias minutos desde que iniciaron con la sesión y seguían atascados en la misma pose.

—Es la décima vez—respondió, a juzgar por el semblante pensativo de la Uchiha, podría decirse que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: Sasuke no se negaba a cooperar, otra vez.

—La undécima es la vencida—exclamó con santa calma, no era la primera vez que su querido cuñado la desafiaba—Saldrá, ya lo verás, Naruto-kun, así nos tome toda la noche—comentó, aunque fue una vista advertencia dirigida a Sasuke.

El Uzumaki hizo cara de espanto ante esta última frase, no deseaba trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche ahí, cuando tenía clases temprano en la universidad. Era hora de meter presión a esto.

—¡Sasuke-teme podrías por una vez borrar de tu rostro esa expresión de "odio a todo mundo", estás echando a perder la sesión dattebayo!—vociferó el Uzumaki con sumo enfado.

—Siempre he tenido esta cara, creo que el problema es que no sabes dar instrucciones para una pose y tu sistema de posturas es bastante genérico—crítico el Uchiha, le iba a hacer pagar ese el insulto insinuar que era un amargado.

—¡Que desfachatez la tuya! He estado casi media hora orientándote, usando diferentes palabras para que me entiendas, de como debes hacer expresiones faciales, con cada captura que hago, el resultado es el mismo—clamó con un enojo en creciente aumento, apretaba los puños con fuerza, levantándolos un poco con gran indignación.

—Tú eres el fotógrafo aquí ¿no?, se supone que tienes la preparación profesional para resolver estos problemas, si esto te rebasa, renuncia—propuso con cierto pique, tal vez si hartaba a ese dobe, por fin se iría.

—Soy Fotógrafo, más no cirujano plástico, idiota.—replicó enseguida, luego se le ocurrió un mejor ataque y agregó:—Es más ojalá fuera cirujano así podría corregir ese pequeño ceño fruncido, así de paso te quitaría ese semblante de amargado—señaló aproximándose a Sasuke y presionando con el dedo su frente arrugada, evidenciando el elemento responsable del tiempo perdido

De un manotazo, el Uchiha alejó esa mano de su cara, ¿quién se creía ese rubio cabeza hueca para tocarlo con tanta confianza? Asimismo está actitud de igual a igual lo fastidiaba, estaba al corriente de que Izumi le otorgó ese permiso como una venganza por los percances con los fotógrafos anteriores. Bueno si era así como iban a ser las cosas, eso implicaba que estaba preparada para las consecuencias.

—Cuida tu lengua, porque no respondo—amenazó Sasuke, avanzando hacía el rubio.

—Lo mismo digo, bastardo—devolvió el intento de intimidación.

Todos los empleados presenciaban el altercado como si fuera un partido de tenis, ya que los ataques verbales entre el Uchiha y el Uzumaki iban y venían. Jamás creyeron que visualizarían a alguien oponerse con tanta pasión a ese modelo ingrato y caprichoso. Por esta razón, no fue raro que en algunos integrantes del staff reinara en sus corazones la sed de justicia, muchos tenían ganas de que Naruto le soltara un puñetazo; mientras que otros albergaban miedo en que esto se saliera de control y corriera hasta sangre.

—¡Basta ya! Ya dieron su espectáculo—voceó Izumi Uchiha, situándose entre los dos jóvenes, apartándolos al empujar con su mano los tordos de los dos, interrumpiendo la acalorada discusión antes de que escalara a mayores.

—Esto fue tu culpa, Izumi, por contratar a gente conflictiva—acusó Sasuke directamente con una mirada cargada de prepotencia, seguro de que esto le iba a doler a su cuñada.

—¿Así le llamas a la gente que te enfrenta? Muy bien entonces tome la decisión correcta—repuso orgullosa, ese mocoso no iba a ponerle el dedo como la causante de este tenso ambiente.

—Entonces atente a las consecuencias—sentenció abandonando la escena, encaminándose hacía su camerino.

—Naruto-kun , terminamos por hoy—anunció Izumi, viendo al Uzumaki con cierta mirada lastimosa, sentía vergüenza del comportamiento de su cuñado y también de que esto en lugar de mejorar empeoraba.

Cuando contrató a Naruto tuvo esperanza de que Sasuke cambiara por orgullo, sólo para hacer tragar sus palabras al Uzumaki, pero no resultó, fue como echar más leña al fuego.

—Izumi—san, perdóname, me dejé llevar—se disculpó avergonzado, de verdad que fue demasiado lejos en su enfrentamiento con el Uchiha.

—Descuida, podrías no venir al estudio por los próximos días—solicitó amablemente.

—¡Izumi—san, yo...!

—No te estoy despidiendo, solo te pido algo de tiempo para hablar con Sasuke, es mi responsabilidad como manager—reveló para tranquilizar al rubio.

Esa misma noche, Sasuke se encontraba ya en su apartamento, Izumi había finalizado la jornada por esa tarde, mejor para él no tenía que seguir lidiando con ese rubio tonto cabeza hueca.

Todavía no creía que Naruto, con semejante posición social, estuviera desempeñándose como un fotógrafo al servicio de la familia Sabaku. Conforme a lo que investigó en Google, Naruto Uzumaki era hijo único de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, por ende el heredero directo de dos grandes empresas en Kyoto, lo que le aseguraba un nivel social estable y acomodado.

Al contrario de su situación, Sasuke no estaba considerado en la línea directa de las empresas de los Uchiha, ese puesto lo ocupaba su hermano mayor Itachi, así que tenía que conformarse con él mundo de la moda que ofrecía el grupo Nakano.

—Es un desperdicio lo que está haciendo, yo que él estuviera estudiando una carrera de administración de negocios o algo parecido, no perdiendo el tiempo en las artes—musitó Sasuke dejándose caer en la cama, el apetito lo había abandonado y era muy temprano para darse una ducha pues gustaba de los baños nocturnos.

De pronto un toquido se escuchó en la puerta de su habitación. Sólo existía una persona, aparte de Karin, que contaba con la llave de la casa. Puso cara de fastidio, no tenía ánimos para un regaño.

—Sasuke, voy a entrar—anunció una voz grave con aparente tranquilidad abriendo la puerta.

Ahí hizo acto de presencia, Itachi Uchiha, el primogénito, y sucesor de todo el imperio de los Uchiha.

El hermano mayor de Sasuke, tenía 27 años de edad, a pesar de que las marcas en su cara denotaran más edad.

—Que rápido te pasaron el chisme, Itachi—dijo con ironía el Sasuke sin levantarse de la cama, permaneciendo su vista en el techo, como si eso fuera más interesante.

—Sabes perfectamente que Izumi me iba a comunicar otro de tus espectáculos, ya que tu comportamiento no es nuevo—expuso, contemplando a su hermano menor recostado, nos siquiera se había incorporado para recibirlo como otras veces.

—Hmp

—Sasuke, tus arranques se están saliendo de control, si mantienes esa actitud perderás ofertas de trabajo—dijo señalando las probables consecuencias que se le vendrían encima.

—Tyra Banks aún es solicitada, pese a su carácter—objetó de inmediato, su hermano no iba a manipularlo.

—Si estás empleando a esa supermodelo con una carrera consagrada como medidor de que tan lejos puedes llegar, te puedo decir que eres un idiota.—manifestó crudamente, si Sasuke no reaccionaba con buenas palabras, sería a la mala.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron el efecto que Itachi predijo, Sasuke se incorporó de pronto, ese insulto sí le dolió.

—¿Vas a echar por la borda tu carrera sólo por un capricho? No soy ingenuo, sé que desde que dejé de apoyarte en tus sesiones fotográficas y me casé con tu manager, la racha del "rey déspota" empeoró—expresó Itachi con franqueza, podía atar perfectamente cabos, desde su matrimonio, Sasuke cambió su comportamiento en sus sesiones.

—Estás exagerando, tu matrimonio con Izumi no tuvo nada que ver—Hizo saber restando importancia a ese asunto, manteniendo el control de su temperamento, pues si no lo hacía, bailaría en la mano de su hermano como de costumbre.

—Entonces fue tu ruptura amorosa—presentó como otra probable causa.

—Vete, estoy cansado...—dijo conteniendo su enojo.

—Ya veo, entonces estas así porque no aceptas que Obito—san ya no es tu fotógrafo. Desde ya te lo digo no encontrarás a nadie como él—contraatacó con otro suceso importante en la vida familiar, con algo debía provocar a Sasuke para poder averiguar el verdadero origen de este mal proceder.

—¡Déjame solo, Itachi!—exclamó exaltado, amenazando con una mirada furiosa a su hermano mayor. Sentándose completamente en la cama.

La bestia había despertado por fin, satisfecho con el resultado deseado, Itachi se levantó de su asiento, encaminándose hacia la salida del cuarto.

—He estado examinando el trabajo de Uzumaki—kun, y es bueno—pronunció sin devolver la vista al otro chico, este sería el golpe crítico sin duda alguna—así que si lo perdemos por tu culpa, no solo no vas a encontrar a otro fotógrafo que te aguante sino también decepcionarás a nuestro padre, piensa en eso—finalizó abandonando la pieza.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de Itachi, Sasuke arrojó un almohadón en esa dirección, soltando un grito de frustración.

El primogénito de los Uchiha sonrió de lado, reprender y molestar a su tonto hermano menor era un deleite, sin embargo estaba mortificado por su conducta. Sospechaba que Sasuke actuaba de ese modo a causa de los diversos acontecimientos que vivió, y no podía lidiar con sus sentimientos encontrados. Si la situación no cambiaba, temía que su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, tuviera que intervenir en esto, ya que sus palabras iban a lastimarlo mucho, empeorando todo.

Lo único que le quedaba era tener fe en la corazonada de Izumi, de que Naruto tenía una chispa especial. En cuanto tuviera una chanza iría a comprobar si lo que se decía del Uzumaki era cierto.

Días después, Izumi le envió un mensaje de texto a Naruto para que asistiera al set a tomar las fotografías, pues supuestamente las cosas con Sasuke se habían calmado. Asimismo le anunció que delegó a un suplente, ya que ella y su esposo tendrían un compromiso laboral fuera de Japón, y que regresaría hasta la próxima semana. Por supuesto que le reitero que el derecho a responderle a su cuñado se le ocurriera usar su lengua venenosa.

Naruto ya presentía lo que se vendría ese fin de semana en el trabajo, no creía posible que Sasuke hubiera modificado su actitud en pocos días, ni aunque su propios padres lo regañaran. Pero bueno, no tenía caso llorar sobre la leche derramada. Decidió no quejarse con Gaara por el momento, iba a tomar el toro por los cuernos.

Al menos con ese espíritu iba cuando entró al set de fotografía cuando se tropezó con una escena conflictiva protagonizada por el modelo "más querido" del grupo Nakano y una rubia muy bonita.

—¡Tantos años trabajando aquí Ino y todavía cometes los mismos errores—evidenció Sasuke frente a todos los ayudantes e integrantes del staff de imagen, quienes prestaron atención a la escena—¿No crees que es tiempo de renunciar? Hay una gran lista de personas que quieren trabajar en tu puesto—dijo con hostilidad.

Ino permaneció ahí plantada, ruborizada por la vergüenza de ser tratada de esa forma, pero sin miedo le sostenía la mirada a Sasuke, no iba a bajar la cabeza, enfrentaría esto con valentía como las otras veces.

—¡Hey, esa no son formas de hablarle a una mujer, teme!—intervino Naruto, llegó corriendo en cuanto escuchó los ataques del Uchiha.

—¡Tú solo ocúpate de tus asuntos, señor fotógrafo!—replicó el Uchiha, sin dejar de ver a su objetivo—Y bien Ino, ¿Qué decides? Le dejas tu puesto...

No pudo completar la frase debido a que el Uzumaki le sujetó el brazo, jalando en su dirección, obligándolo a girarse.

—¡Te estoy hablando, idiota engreído!—clamó Naruto quedando de frente al Uchiha.

Si había algo que odiaba era que lo ignoraban, y ningún modelo mimado lo iba a tratar así.

—¡Tú, que te has creído para ponerme las manos encima...!—cortó la exclamación pues una esponja con maquillaje en polvo palmeo la superficie de su rostro.

Ino, la despampanante rubia de coleta alta, comenzó a aplicar el sellador en polvo por todos los ángulos, moviéndose rápidamente de un lado al otro tal como lo haría un escultor que revisa la obra de arte que talla en mármol.

—Listo, solo necesitaba que te quedaras quieto para corregir el error, Sasuke-kun .—cantó triunfal, entrelazando los dedos, juntando sus manos en un gesto de emoción por contemplar un buen trabajo—Soy humana. Para la próxima dame la oportunidad de recuperar mi prestigio como maquilladora antes de echarme a patadas ¿Es mucho pedir?—sugirió acercándose al modelo con actitud coqueta, haciendo unos ojos de cachorro tierno.

A Sasuke le dio un tic en el ojo, había perdido este intento de intimidación, Ino había recuperado su buen humor, cuando se comportaba melosa esa era la señal. Sino hubiera sido por el fotógrafo entrometido.

—Ve a checar mi trabajo final al camerino, si no te agrada, me buscas, cariño—recomendó Ino, guiñándole un ojo.

El Uchiha apretó los puños tensando la mandíbula, sacudió su brazo con violencia para que la mano del Uzumaki lo soltara, dedicándole una mirada iracunda, que estuviera metiéndose en sus asuntos le enojaba más que el contraataque de su maquillista.

—Te veo después Ino.—dijo siseando las palabras.

Recuperando su compostura, avanzó refunfuñando en dirección a su camerino.

—¿Estás bien?—cuestionó Naruto después de constatar que Sasuke había regresado a su despacho privado.

—Sí, estoy acostumbrada a sus comentarios críticos—afirmó Ino restándole importancia al incidente.

—Esa no es una crítica, es maltrato.—replicó señalando que lo anterior para nada tenía que ver con una simple apreciación del trabajo de maquillaje—Él no es nadie para humillarte así.

—Sí es alguien, es el modelo y mi trabajo es dejarlo más atractivo de lo que ya es.—reconoció con cierto aire de responsabilidad—Son sus costumbres y debemos respetarlas.

—Pero...

—Receso por 30 minutos—anunció Kotaru Izanami, el suplente de Izumi.

—Uzumaki—kun te invito unos bocadillos en forma de agradecimiento—ofreció la rubia.

Los dos jóvenes, se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana al edificio Nakano, muchos de los trabajadores que laboraban en la zona acudían ahí.

Una vez acomodados en una mesa, y con sus respectivos pedidos de comida solicitados al mesero, la primera en abrir conversación fue la rubia.

—No me he presentado como se debe, soy Yamanaka Ino y te agradezco lo que hiciste allá en el set—manifestó la joven de ojos azul pálido, con una gran sonrisa.

—Uzumaki Naruto, aunque creo que todos ya me conocen como el tipo que le grita a Sasuke—respondió, diciendo su nombre de todos modos, como gesto de cortesía y evidenciando su fama ganada entre los asistentes—No fue nada lo que hice, aunque me da coraje nadie se anime a defenderse ¿Cómo es la razón Yamanaka—san?

—Puedes decirme Ino.—concedió con amabilidad, Naruto le inspiraba bastante confianza para que la llamara por su nombre—Izumi nos ha dado autorización a todos los del staff para enfrentar verbalmente a Sasuke-kun —informó revelando un dato de suma importancia.

Naruto se asombró de oírlo, pues no imaginaba que todos los trabajadores tenían esa misma libertad que él.

Yamanaka siguió hablando:

—Pero algunos no lo hacen por comodidad, o por conservar su empleo o porque no es parte de su personalidad meterse en conflictos. Supongo que ya nos acostumbramos.—concluyó, pues el mesero hizo acto de presencia con su comida recién hecha.

Una limonada y un sandwich de pollo con verduras para Ino y una hamburguesa con papas fritas con una cocacola para Naruto.

—No deberían adaptarse a esos malos tratos, no es sano trabajar así. —persistió en su argumento de no normalizar el ambiente laboral tóxico—¿Siempre ha sido tan diva?—preguntó luego de comer un bocado de su hamburguesa.

Yamanaka se tardó en responder a causa de que estaba ingiriendo unos trozos de comida. Y no deseaba hablar con la boca llena. Una vez que vio pertinente continuar con la plática, reveló lo siguiente:

—No, tuvo un período donde no fue tan agresivo eso pasó cuando Kei—Kei le hacía compañía.

Al oír dicho nombre Naruto, solo pudo imaginar a un perro tipo akita al lado del Uchiha, pues era el tipo de mote que le podrías dar.

—¿Kei—Kei?—cuestionó confundido, no podría creer que un can pudiera acompañar a Sasuke al plató, pues no aceptaban mascotas, de hecho tenían un cartel en la recepción, aunque quien sabe pudieron hacer una excepción con el Uchiha.

—Lo siento, me refiero a la modelo Karin Kazehaya, le decimos así ya que tanto su nombre como apellido empiezan con la misma letra, y claro por cariño también.—esclareció el mal entendido, olvidó que Naruto era nuevo en el trabajo por tanto no estaba familiarizado con ciertos apodos que se asignaron a las visitas—Ella venía mucho al estudio, tanto para compartir sesiones de fotos con Sasuke-kun como para pasar el tiempo.

—No conozco a esa modelo, ¿es japonesa?—inquirió extrañado, jamás en su vida oyó hablar de una tal Karin.

—Pues tiene ascendencia Alemana y japonesa, trabaja más en Europa.—comunicó los datos personales de dicha modelo—Mira esta es una foto de ella—presentó una selfie tomada con su celular, donde aparecía la susodicha y la joven maquillista.

Ino le pasó su celular a Naruto para que observara mejor a Kazehaya, no obstante para el Uzumaki esa joven, ex pareja de Sasuke, para nada parecía una modelo, más bien se veía como una típica chica de colegio, aplicada en los estudios y que escondía su belleza detrás de unas gafas.

—No es propiamente guapa cuando trae anteojos pero cuando se los quita es espléndida tanto por dentro como por fuera—expuso Yamanaka al ver como Uzumaki examinaba la foto en busca de esa belleza que se proclamaba.

—Tiene lindos ojos y un peinado peculiar, si me lo preguntas—admitió, devolviéndole el móvil a la rubia.

—Kei—Kei es una chica buena cuando te das la oportunidad de conocerla, pues la primera impresión de ella es de una chica presumida, tan altanera como Sasuke-kun , pero es todo lo contrario—expresó con orgullo, como alguien que describe las fortalezas de un amado amigo—Es bastante simpática y parlanchina, los miembros de vestuario, peinado y maquillaje la adoramos—dijo con una gran sonrisa como si trajera a su memoria todo tipo de experiencias divertidas que involucraban a Karin—Siempre nos preguntamos cómo se enamoró de un frígido y egocéntrico como Sasuke-kun , pero bueno debe haber una buena persona muy en el fondo—convino, tal vez con Kazehaya había sucedido esas situaciones donde los opuestos se atraen.

—Creo que será muy en el fondo, sí es que tiene corazón ese bastardo—pensó en voz alta Naruto.

Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, ya era tarde, Ino había soltado ya una carcajada, uniéndose al poco tiempo el rubio también.

—Uzumaki—kun...—llamó de pronto Yamanaka, dejando de reírse, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano, cuyo brazo descansaba en la mesa.

Su lenguaje corporal decía que estaba evaluando los rasgos faciales del fotógrafo frente a ella.

—Puedes hablarme de tú—concedió

—Naruto, tú también eres apuesto. Deberías ser modelo—valoró, viéndolo con ternura.

—Que va, yo no nací para esas cosas—dijo con modestia, Naruto se estimaba como un chico guapo pero no a ese nivel.

—Sasuke-kun tampoco.

—¿Bromeas? Él nació para esto.

—No negaré que Sasuke-kun es apetecible y muy guapo pero su actitud inestable hace que el atractivo se marchite.

Este último comentario sorprendió a Naruto, cualquiera que se topara a Ino por primera vez, la juzgaría como una chica superficial que obviamente estaría alabando a jóvenes atractivos como Sasuke, sin importarle su personalidad pesada. Sin embargo tenía los pies sobre la tierra.

Vislumbrar la fascinación que el Uzumaki reflejaba en su rostro, impulso a Yamanaka para proseguir con su disertación de vida:

—Moverme en el mundo de la belleza me ha enseñado a juzgar a las personas tanto por su exterior como el interior. Puedes ser un adonis pero de nada te servirá si tienes pésima actitud, al menos eso pasa conmigo.

—Entiendo eso, y...¡Apoyo esa forma de pensar'ttebayo!—secundó, alzando su puño como muestra de apoyo.

Ino sólo sonrió, las muecas que hacía Naruto eran interesantes, se asemejaba a un zorro cuando se emocionaba en sus declaraciones o cuando dibujaba una sonrisa sincera.

—Terminemos nuestro almuerzo—sugirió dándole un bocado a su sandwich.

—Tienes razón, solo tenemos, mediahora—respaldo con buen ánimo.

Luego de regresa a la de ese ameno almuerzo, el resto de la sesión se llevó con más tranquilidad, que hasta le causó extrañeza a Naruto, Sasuke estaba actuando un poco más cooperativo, aunque a veces se empeñaba a rechazar ciertas tomas, pero al menos no se quejaba al repetirlas. Comenzó a sospechar que la advertencia que le pudieron dar, la que Izumi insinuó indirectamente, solo fue para no molestarlo a él. Y es que la actitud que tuvo con Ino remarcaba ese punto.

Fuera como fuera, lo importante fue que el trabajo había sido cumplido con éxito.

Naruto acudió al sanitario pues haber consumido tanto refresco en el almuerzo le jugó en contra a su vejiga. En cuanto salió de su cubículo y pasó a los lavabos a limpiar sus manos ya lo esperaba alguien.

—Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo unigénito de la mancuerna Uzumaki/Namikaze, gigantes de Kyoto—verbalizó airoso Sasuke posicionado cerca de los lavamanos y la salida.—Me preguntó: ¿Qué hace una figura de tu talla aquí?

—Que te importa—insultó, ignorando al otro, se había precipitado en pensar que ese modelo idiota lo dejaría en paz.

—Un heredero de esa dos grandes empresas debería estar aprendiendo el arte de manejar el negocio de los teatros Kabuki o los restaurantes en lugar de jugar al fotógrafo profesional—declaró sin intimidarse por el proceder del rubio, podría no dirigirle una mirada pero todavía podía escuchar—Pero aquí estás y me genera curiosidad.

—Alguien como tú no debería andar husmeando, no te pega nada interesarte en la vida de los demás—alegó, sacudiendo sus manos recién lavadas para que se secaran, clavando sus ojos azules en los fanales negros—Digo eres tan egocéntrico que no tendrías tiempo para pensar en otros—atacó con orgullo eso le pegaría duro.

—Tenía tiempo libre y de vez en cuando les concedo a las demás personas algo de mi valiosa atención—disertó con astucia, los sarcasmos no funcionaban en él—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, así que ¡Felicidades, fuiste el afortunado!—celebró con falso entusiasmo.

—Idiota, si viniste a querer hacerte el chulo conmigo, pierdes tu tiempo, desde ahora te lo digo no daré el gusto de verme renunciar—advirtió con irritación, iba a terminar este duelo verbal y poner las cartas sobre la mesa respecto a sus futuras intimidaciones.

—No pretendo eso, deseo ponerte a prueba, y ver si capaz de soportar el desafío de permanecer aquí pese a las adversidades—exteriorizó sus intenciones, cruzando con brazos como ese aire de ganador petulante—Contemplar cómo te esfuerzas será mejor que utilizar mis puños.

—¿Me estas amenazando?—enfrentó, no le agradaba se tomado como un prospecto de un experimento para el deleite.

—Tómalo como quieras.

—Te advierto que comerás el polvo de mis zapatos al final, señor modelo.

—Ya lo veremos, señor fotógrafo.

Con esto último, Sasuke dio media vuelta y abandonó el baño primero, ya había lanzado su reto, ahora sólo restaba esperar los resultados. Presentía que si provocaba lo suficiente a Naruto, éste por orgullo se esforzaría al doble para demostrarle que lo vencería.

El Uzumaki volvió al plató con humor de perros, pero completamente determinado a derrotar al caradura del Uchiha, le haría admitir que su trabajo era el mejor y lo haría brillar tanto que se quedaría ciego.

Sacó un pedazo de papel del bolsillo de su camisa, su amuleto al que siempre le juraba prosperar en tiempos difíciles, iba a dedicarle un nueva promesa de batalla.

—¡Qué bonita fotografía, Naruto!—exclamó Ino acercándose por detrás del rubio.

El Uzumaki se sobresaltó ante el acto sorpresivo de Yamanaka, moviéndose instintivamente a otro lado.

—¡Me has asustado, Ino!—replicó, con la mano en el pecho, como si se con eso tranquilizara su pasmado corazón.

—Lo siento, es que te vi tan absorto con esa sonrisa imagen que me dio curiosidad—justificó su acción impulsiva—Que buen enfoque tuvo el que capturó la foto.

—Me la tomó Oka—chan, eran fanáticos de las cámaras fotográficas y sacar fotos se convirtió en un hobby para ellos—relató con entusiasmo, le daba placer revivir en el proceso buenos recuerdos de su infancia—Solo que ya no lo hacen tanto—aceptó decayendo su alegría al caer en la realidad de que sus progenitores ya no eran así.

—Cuando te conviertes en la cabeza de la familia las responsabilidades de los negocios nos alejan de los hobbys—comentó, notando la aflicción palpable en el joven—Bueno estoy segura que si ven tu espectacular trabajo de fotografía aquí, puede que se inspiren a retomar pasatiempo—animó Ino.

—Así es. Bueno tengo que irme, Ino, nos vemos el lunes

—Claro, nos vemos.

Viendo como su nueva amiga se iba del lugar, Naruto se dirigió a la zona de iluminación a recoger su material fotográfico, guardando en su bolsillo su retrato familiar.

Sin que el rubio se percatara, la fotografía salió despedida del bolsillo de la chaqueta cayendo al suelo justo para ser descubierta por la persona menos oportuna, Sasuke Uchiha, quien levantó esa instantánea, asombrándose por lo que vio.

Esa noche, una vez que Naruto arribó a su apartamento, se dispuso a guardar en el cajón del buro la fotografía de su padre, pero en ese preciso instante descubrió algo alarmante.

—¡No está la foto dattebayo!—gritó con desesperación el Uzumaki—Justo tuve que guardarla en el bolsillo roto de mi chaqueta—lamentó cerciorándose de su estúpida acción.

Le parecía imposible que la hubiera extraviado, maldijo una y mil veces haber sido descuidado debido a las prisas, ahora no sabía exactamente si se le había caído en el set, o en el tren, o en la vía pública. A estas alturas de la noche con toda certeza ya habían hecho la limpieza de todos los posibles escenarios donde podría haberse caído.

Se desplomó, cayendo sentado en el piso con actitud derrotista, había perdido uno de los pocos estampas familiares que tenía antes del cambio drástico de personalidad que tuvieron sus padres. Cuando todavía eran felices y muy independientes de sus labores como cabezas de la familia.

Comenzó a llorar amargamente, como un niño pequeño desamparado, esto no solucionaría nada, pero al menos disiparía su dolor y tristeza por la pérdida.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar Sasuke se tumbó en su cama, observando aquella fotografía vieja pero nítida, donde se apreciaba a Minato Namikaze jugaba con un pequeño Naruto. El adulto poseía una sonrisa boba y divertida, esperando el momento de idóneo para apretar el gatillo de la cámara fotográfica y capturar esa inocencia demostrada por aquel niño rubio que inspeccionaba curiosidad el artefacto,

Entrecerró los ojos analizando ese típico recuerdo impreso, en alguna parte de su corazón sintió ternura pero también envidia y añoranza. Durante su niñez su padre jamás se mostró tan cariñoso, todos sus esfuerzos siempre se enfocaron en la formación académica de Itachi y en formarlo como el próximo sucesor y cabeza de la familia Uchiha. Mikoto Uchiha, su madre fue quién procuraba llenarlo de mimos, sin embargo cuando ella murió, ese vacío lo ocupo Itachi y su adorado tío, Obito Uchiha.

Obito, era el hermano de menor de Fugaku, fungía como el director del grupo Nakano ya que él estudió una carrera en fotografía profesional, siempre fue muy alegre y simpático con todos en general, pese a las grandes responsabilidades qué cargaba sobre sus hombros, encontraba una manera para convivir con cada trabajador de su empresa. Esa perseverancia fue admirada por Sasuke desde su infancia.

Su tío podría tener una agenda saturada de compromisos pero de algún modo conseguía un tiempo para convivir con Sasuke e Itachi, sus amados sobrinos. Los llevó a que se sorprendieran con el mundo de la fotografía, y como este podía atrapar las maravillas del mundo. Además los alentó a ser modelos, en su opinión al poseer la belleza de Mikoto, serían exitosos en el mundo de las pasarelas.

A pesar de que en este último punto, Fugaku le impidió a Obito ilusionar a Itachi con esos sueños superficiales, pues el primogénito tenía como deber ser administrador no una cara bonita. Por este motivo, sólo Sasuke fue incluido en el mundo de la moda, pues su lugar como segundo hijo no era tan importante, teniendo la libertad de perderse en otros ámbitos laborales, claro que estuvieran a la altura de su categoría social.

Desgraciadamente la vida Obito Uchiha fue truncada en un accidente automovilístico. Sasuke no sólo perdió a su tío ese día, sino a su figura paterna, su amigo, su fotógrafo, y el pilar que le hizo creer en los sueños.

Los únicos recuerdos que poseía ahora eran múltiples fotografías llenas de momentos familiares que compartieron juntos como tío y sobrino, como por ejemplo cuando Obito lo enseñó a posar desde niño.

Sasuke visualizó de nuevo esa imagen que había captado una época donde Uzumaki Naruto jugaba con su progenitor. Un cúmulo de emociones revolotearon en su corazón, ese fotógrafo de pacotilla cargaba esa foto con él para tener cerca a sus padres, nunca creyó que empatizaría en ese aspecto. Sin más, guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón la foto, poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

—Mañana pediré la dirección de Naruto a la chica de recursos humanos—dijo a modo de recordatorio para sí mismo. No quería que el Uzumaki sufriera por la pérdida de esa preciada pertenencia, así que estaba dispuesto a ir al domicilio del rubio con el propósito de devolver lo perdido.

Al día siguiente, un poco más repuesto y resignado Naruto, con unas grandes ojeras debido al llanto, fue a las oficinas del grupo Nakano para entregar al departamento de recursos humanos y finanzas unos documentos, que contenían información confidencial sobre su cuenta bancaria, puesto que la compañía iba a depositarle su primer sueldo por sus servicios y requerían esa referencia y otros datos personales que el rubio en persona debía proporcionar.

Como era domingo, Izumi decidió no hacer ninguna sesión ese día hasta la siguiente semana. Por lo que el Uzumaki no demoró mucho en arreglar ese asunto con los encargados de las dependencias antes mencionadas.

Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos, cuando divisó a lo lejos a Sasuke andando en dirección contraria, con disimulo sacó su celular haciéndose como que estaba revisándolo, no saludaría al Uchiha por hipocresía. Sumado a que no estaba de humor para soportar algún comentario sarcástico a causa de su demacrado y melancólico aspecto. Lo único que deseaba era largarse, disfrutar de su dinero y emplearlo en su pasatiempo favorito: Yoshiwara Webcam, para olvidar el mal trago de la noche anterior.

En el momento en que el modelo se cruzó con un distraído Uzumaki, solicitó con voz pacífica lo siguiente:

—Naruto, ven aquí.

El susodicho tuvo que ponerle atención, no tanto por el llamado si no por que el modelo lo retuvo sujetándole el brazo.

—¿Qué quieres, teme?—interrogó de inmediato intentando liberarse del agarre sin éxito.

—Acompáñame a este sala unos minutos—respondió centrando sus ojos negros en aquellos ojerosos y cansados ojos azules.

¿Habrá llorado?, pensó Sasuke al ver el rostro del rubio.

Naruto apretó los dientes y le dedicó una fuerte mirada de advertencia al Uchiha, a fin de que no intentara darle problemas.

—Será sólo un momento, y vengo en son de paz—agregó Sasuke sin hacer ningún comentario inoportuno, soltándole el brazo al rubio.

Los dos jóvenes se internaron en un salón privado, cuidando que nadie los hubiera visto, presumiblemente en ese lugar se hacían juntas corporativas.

—¿Y bien?—inquirió de nueva cuenta Naruto.

Uchiha metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón que vestía, sacando un pequeño pedazo de papel, el cual ofreció al Uzumaki, instándolo a que lo cogiera.

Naruto reconoció instantáneamente lo que el otro chico le dijo ofrecía, era la fotografía en donde su padre y él convivían con la cámara fotográfica. El recuerdo que había dado por perdido después de buscarlo por todas partes.

—¡¿Por qué la tienes tú?!—cuestionó luego de arrebatarle la foto a Sasuke, sospechando que obviamente le exigiría algo a cambio.

—Lo encontré ayer en el piso del set—contestó revelando la manera en la que obtuvo la foto—Ya te habías ido y por eso no te la pude devolver.

El Uzumaki se le quedó mirando en cuanto escucho esa revelación, tenía un semblante de incredulidad completa, vaya capricho del destino que precisamente fuera Sasuke quien la encontró. Era la última persona que hubiese pensado que la tendría en su poder.

Además estaba el hecho más importante, el Uchiha pudo utilizar ese elemento para sacar ventaja de la situación pero ¿porqué no lo hizo?

—Piensa que si fuera un ególatra sin corazón, me hubiera importado un pepino recoger esa foto o pude chantajearte perfectamente—explicó, imaginaba las conjeturas mentales que se montó el rubio, después de todo tenía una mala reputación.

Sin embargo contaba con ciertos principios morales que no iba a sobrepasar como toda persona, ese detalle lo iba a dejar claro

—Pero ni siquiera yo caería tan bajo, tengo mis convicciones y no me metería con los objetos valiosas de otros, tú decidirás si quieres creerme o no—terminó su alegato.

Naruto levantó una ceja, un poco desconcertado por el discurso dado por el Uchiha, lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Tenía un concepto muy distinto de la personalidad del que modelo. Además él no le pidió razones pero igual se las dio.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, te debo una—dijo completamente agradecido, sus ojos demostraban la alegría como si hubiese recuperado un tesoro.

Con la misión concluida, Sasuke echó uno breve vistazo a la expresión fascinada del Uzumaki y luego se dio vuelta no había otro motivo para estar ahí.

—No me debes nada, dobe—anuncio marchándose de la estancia sin mirar atrás.

—Tal vez no era tan insensible como creí—musitó una vez que estuvo solo en el recinto.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono móvil vibró en su bolsillo, sacándolo de su reflexión.

—¿Gaara?—se preguntó, no era propio del Sabaku llamarlo tan tarde.

Temió que Rasa se hubiera enterado de los incidentes con Sasuke y que por ese motivo Gaara se comunicara para advertirle que preparara argumentos convincentes para rebatir los regaños.

—¿Cómo te va?—saludó con la típica voz taciturna y común.

Buena señal, por lo general cuando había malos entendidos con el patriarca de los Sabaku, Gaara no iniciaba la conversación con un saludo, pues iba directo al grano. Confiado que si desempeño en laboral seguía siendo un secreto, se encaminó afueras del salón, viendo que no había rastros del Uchiha, prosiguió con partida a fin de abandonar las instalaciones del grupo Nakano.

—Excelente, ya me pagaron, ya llegó la notificación bancaria a mi celular—informó con voz cantarina y con una alegría identificable—En cuanto esté en casa, iré a gastar un poco en Yoshiwara.

—¿Ahora? Iras tras Midnight Sun tan temprano—comentó un poco impresionado, no creyó que en cuanto tuviera dinero disponible, el rubio lo invertiría en el camboy Oiran.

—¡Voy a vengarme de él'tteba! No importa si es día o de noche.—exclamó como grito de batalla—Además me servirá de distracción

—Solo has lo que te he dicho y lo tendrás bailando en la palma de tu mano—le recordó los consejos que le dio para evitar que lo manipulara Midnight Sun como sucedió la vez anterior.

—Hará algo más que solo bailar eso te lo aseguro—prometió susurrando con certeza que el perfecto escenario de su revancha sería una realidad, al tiempo que salía de los estudios Nakano con rumbo a ejecutar su plan.


End file.
